Obliviate
by LaTashaMalfoy
Summary: "So you're trying to tell me that you are...my husband? That I married Draco Malfoy?" I look at his face, one that I should face with love and concern. And yet, all I can hear are the words ringing in my ears. "Filthy MudBlood."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A friend of mine, Pug1998, gave me an idea or this story. She lit the match in my head that caused this to flame up, I hope everyone likes it. **

Standing at the top of the stairs, Draco looks down at the crowd that had gathered in the Entrance Hall of the Manor. A nice sized crowd for a party, just as Hermione had wanted to celebrate her birthday. Scorpius and James were running around, zipping in and out of the adults' legs, Albus not far behind them trying to keep up. Slowly, Hermione walks down the stairs above Draco, leading from their bedroom. Her red dress, halter-top with a nice, slim figure that went down to her ankles took Draco's breath away.

"You look splendid, my queen." He whispers, kissing Hermione on the cheek. Slowly they walk down the rest of the stairs, everyone staring.

"I can't believe you set this all up, Draco." She whispers to him.

"You said you wanted a nice birthday party." He answers, putting his hand on her lower back."I'm going to go check on Goyle, he looks a bit out of place. Maybe introduce him to a few of the ladies." Draco smirks, walking away.

"Hermione?" Ginny asks, walking up to her.

"Oh, hey Gin." Hermione answers, "How are you?"

"Good, I almost didn't recognize you in a dress."

"Thanks, I...I don't quite feel like me in a dress either, but Draco insisted."

"Mummy!" A young Scorpius runs up wrapping his arms around Hermione's legs. "Haffy Birfday!"

"Thank you Scorpius." She smiles, hugging him back, "Now go find Jamesy. I'm sure he's looking for you."

"Otay mummy!" With that, he runs off again.

"I can't believe they are getting so big. It seems like just yesterday-"

"We were a couple of cows headed of to the pasture." Ginny finishes, causing them both to laugh.

"Well, I was going to say a couple of ducks waddling around aimlessly." Hermione replies, watching her son dart between people, looking for his friend. "Is he showing signs yet?"

"Here and there." Ginny answers, trying to look around people to find James. "Mostly when Harry leaves for work. It upsets him and then I can't get it to stop raining in the house."

"Just like Ron." Hermione laughs back, thinking of her friend. He had been gone for months now, a special mission that had sent him away. The evening is spent celebrating, mingling with old friends. And as the night draws to an end, Harry and Ginny are the last to leave, a sleeping James drooling on Harry's shoulder and Albus in Ginny's arms, nearly asleep himself.

"Thank you for coming." Hermione says softly, putting her hand on Ginny's arm. "We loved seeing you again."

"No, thank you for having us. You guys have done so much with the Manor, it's beautiful."

"Thank you." Hermione answers, looking around at their new home. "Please, be careful going home."

"We will, Hermione. We have precious cargo." Harry says, tilting his head towards James. Hermione couldn't believe how much the boys looked like Harry, identical to the young boy she had met years ago. With that, Harry and Ginny leave, disapparating once they get onto the front porch.

"We are all alone, Granger." Draco smiles, kissing on Hermione's neck. Hermione knew what that meant, the only time he called her Granger anymore was when he had special plans to stay up all night with her. "And I haven't given you your birthday present yet." Hermione smiles, brushing his face away from her neck.

"Draco, what about Scorpius?"

"I just put him to bed, but do you want to check on him first?" Hermione nods, walking towards the young boy's room. Opening the door slowly, she peaks in the room. Scorpius' toddler bed lay in the back left corner of the room. The child sleeping soundly in his bed.

"Ok, he's fine." She whispers, as Draco sweeps her off her feet, carrying her into their own bedroom, laying her down gently on the bed.

"So, does this mean..."

"I think you know what this means." He answers with a keen smile, kicking off his shoes and undoing his tie.

"But I thought..."

"The conception spell will do fine for now. If it fails, Scorpius is old enough. I really wouldn't mind." With that being said, Hermione had her clothes off and was laying in nothing but her black bra and matching panties. "Mmmmmm...Granger."

"Yes Malfoy?" She whispers seductively. "What can I do for you?"

"MMMMM...I think you know." The rest of the night is spent wrapped up in each others' arms, celebrating her birthday.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" Scorpius runs in the room screaming, jumping on the bed. Hermione looks up, the sun shining directly into her eyes. "Draco, take care of your son." She groans, rolling over and covering her head with the blanket.

"Come on, let's let mummy get some sleep for her birthday."

"But Daddy, her birfday was yetherday?"

"Yea, but Mummy didn't get to sleep last night, trolls in her closet. Daddy had to scare them away." Scorpius giggles at this, running ahead of Draco into the kitchen and climbing up into a bar stool.

"Daddy, if I'm four, and your tenty-four. How old is Mummy?" Draco looks at his son, pouring them both a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I'll let you in on a secret, but you can't tell your mom." Scorpius nods, bobbing his head up and down, and then looks behind himself to see if Hermione was there.

"What Daddy?"

"If you ever want to live to see Hogwarts, you will never ask a witch her age." Scorpius covers his mouth, giggling like crazy.

"What is so funny?"Hermione asks, walking into the kitchen.

"Uh-oh Daddy. We's been busted."

"Your son was asking about a witches age. I told him the truth."

"I see." With that, she pours herself a glass of pumpkin juice as well. "Are you ready to go to Gam Gam Weasley's?"

"No." Scorpius says, scrunching his face

"And why not?" Hermione scrunches her face back.

"You're funny looking when you do that Mummy." Scorpius giggles, "But Rose is mean to me." Rose was Ron's daughter, a half-blood from a girlfriend he had once had named Sonya. Molly took care of her whenever Ron was away with work.

"You have to face it, son. A Malfoy never backs down from a fight." Draco answers, picking Scorpius up. "Now, come. Let's get dressed. I'll show you what to do when a half-breed picks on you."

"DRACO!"

"I'm kidding, darling."


	2. Something's Wrong

"Harry!" Hermione yells, slamming her hands down on his desk.

"Merlin, Hermione! You scared the crap out of me!" Harry jumps, holding his chest. Hermione can't help but laugh.

"Are you ready for lunch? Me and Draco are going to go hit up a new pub down the road. Supposed to have amazing fried pickles."

"Ugh, you and your post-pregnancy food preferences."

"I know," Draco says, walking up behind Hermione, wrapping his arms around her "It's disgusting, isn't it? Who in their right mind-"

"They are good, Draco." She smiles, leaning back to kiss him.

"Actually, I think I'm good. Ginny's been dealing with some stuff and I think I'm going to go home and check on her for lunch."

"Ok," Hermione answers, concerned. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"No, she just can't keep anything down. Has been getting sick for over a week now."

"You ever think maybe you got her knocked up, Potter? Those Weasleys are naturals at having babies."

"I would think that, except she was never like this with the boys. Not an ounce of sickness."

"Sometimes it's different with different pregnancies, like if you normally have boys you would be miserable with a girl." Hermione answers.

"She was glowing at the party, wasn't she?" Harry asks, looking at Draco.

"Yea, a little bit."

"I wonder..."

"Hmmm...dunno. Well, Hermione and I will be at the Black Cat if you need anything."

Harry nods, looking back down at his paperwork, thinking about his wife and her condition.

"So, how was your day?" Draco asks his wife, staring at her across the table.

"It wasn't bad. We had a muggle-born boy, probably about ten, who got mad and threw a muggle classmate up in the air today. Had to obliviate the entire faculty and any students who had seen. It was horrible." Hermione did have to say though, she liked her job. Being an Obliviator was a lot more mellow job than what Harry, Draco, and Ron did as Aurors. And it always had been one of her favorite spells to cast. "What about your day, love?"

"It wasn't too bad. Something funny is still going on in the North, up past London, but we can't quite pinpoint it yet. I can't say too much about it." Hermione nods, understanding the confidentiality.

"I love you." She whispers across the table, looking into the gray of his eyes.

"I love you too. I always will, I promise."

"Have you heard any more on the Wizardry Preschool for Scorpius?"

"Nothing yet, maybe you should stop by there before heading back to work." Hermione nods, leaving the money on the table for their bill.

"I think I'll do that, Draco." She kisses him "I'll see you after work." With that, she walks out of the pub. The Preschool was right on the other side of town, close enough for her to travel by broomstick instead of walking, but almost too close for her to try to apparate. Slowly, she climbs on the broom she kept in her purse, the same extension charm she had been using since Hogwarts still worked wonderfully for her, and headed to see if her son had been accepted to one of the best preschools in the country.

...

"MALFOY! Why are you still here?" Harry asks, standing in the doorway of his cubicle.

"What do you mean? I'm here til three, just like everyday."

"NO! You need to go to St. Mungo's. It's Hermione."

"What? what do you mean?"

"She...She's been hurt."

"What do you mean, she's been hurt?" He can't help but just stare at Potter, Hermione was his life. She was his best friend, she couldn't be seriously hurt.

"Something happened. I..I don't know what exactly, but somehow she fell off her broom, landed wrong. She..she's not awake right now Malfoy. Take the evening off, go to St. Mungo's. I'll be there after work." Draco nods, picturing his wife's face last night when they made love. Her kiss today before lunch. She had to be okay. He needed her.


	3. The Hospital

"Please Potter, go pick Scorpius up from Molly's after work. Bring him by the hospital for me." Harry nods as Draco runs out the door, apparating to St. Mungo's. "Draco Malfoy here to see Hermione Malfoy." Draco whispers to the Manichean in the window, walking into the building. He goes straight to the reception desk.

"I am Draco Malfoy, I am looking for my wife, Hermione Malfoy. She fell...off of her broom? Where can I find her?" The receptionist ignores him, looking under her nails for dirt. "EXCUSE ME! I am Draco Malfoy, THE DRACO MALFOY, and I want to see my wife!" Draco screams, causing the whole waiting room to stare. The receptionist quickly starts typing away. "That is H.E.R.M.I.O.N.E." He says sternly.

"Straight ahead, Mr. Malfoy. Artefact Accidents." Draco runs through the silver doors in front of him, to another desk at the Healer station.

"I need to speak with someone. My wife, she was in a broom accident. She fell."

"Calm down," A Healer answers, putting their hand on Draco's. "I'm sure we will find out what is going on shortly."

"No! You don't understand! I want to see my wife NOW!"

"Ah, I thought I recognized that voice." Draco turns around quickly, face to face with Fleur Weasley, certified Healer

"Fleur! It's Hermione! Please?" Draco begs, tears in his eyes. "I need to see her."

"Ay, I just got out 'er room. Ze is sleeping for now. 'asn't woken up yet, but I think we should talk." She gently puts her hand on Draco's arm, leading him to a chair "zit Draco."

"What's wrong with my wife?"

"When ze fell, there was zome damage. Zome damage to her brain. Ze has what we call lacunar amnesia. Is where 'er mind blocks out periods of time in 'er 'ead."

"Wait! What do you mean periods of time in her head? Like days?"

"Not quite, Draco. Ze thinks...ze thinks we are still in 'ogwarts." Draco's face goes white. "Ze asked for Ron and 'arry. Ze mentioned that Voldermort may 'ave been behind the attack." Draco stands up, pacing slowly.

"She...She thinks we are still in Hogwarts?" Fleur nods. "She thinks Voldermort is still alive?" Fleur nods again. "Fleur, when can I see my wife?"

"Vwenever ze wakes up."

"Can I go in her room now?" Fleur nods.

"Is number four, last one on the right." Draco walks down the hall, and turns, facing the doorway. Hermione was on the other side of that curtain. Most likely, she was scared. Just as scared as he was right now. Slowly he walks into the room, pushing the curtain aside. Hermione is laying in the bed sleeping, her hair fluffed up all around her pillow, a mess as always.

"Hermione." He whispers, placing his hand on hers. "I'm here for you. I love you. I know that you don't remember anything." He closes his eyes, thnking about everything she don't remember. Their first kiss, him proposing, her parents' deaths, their wedding, his parents' deaths, Scorpius being born. Gently, a tear streams down his face. "I..I promise I will do whatever I can to help you remember Hermione Jean. I will do whatever it takes."

"'e has been in there for two 'ours 'arry." Fleur says, glancing around the doorway. "'e hasn't left 'er zide. Keeps talking to 'er. Telling 'er bout their baby, their wedding."

"Wow, didn't think Malfoy had it in him."

"Me either." She answers, "but even when we check 'er stats, 'e stands there an' 'olds 'er 'and."

"Ok, I'll go talk to him." Harry walks in the room. "Malfoy, you need a break."

"I don't," He mumbles into Hermione's hand. "I am going to wait until she wakes."

"I can stay here with her. Go get some air."

"No, you don't understand." Draco looks up at Harry, his eyes bloodshot from crying, his hair a mess from him running his hand through it so many times. "She thinks I hate her still. She thinks I'm a Death Eater." Harry just looks at him

"But Malf-"

"But nothing! She told Fleur that she thinks Voldermort did this! She thinks we are still at war, Potter! She thinks we are still in a sogging war!" Draco put his head back down, whispering to Hermione's hand.

"I...I'm sorry, Malfoy."

"Don't be. I just want my wife back. I just want to see her smile at me, to feel her kiss. She is going to wake up hating me for this damned Dark Mark." Harry nods, looking at Hermione, watching her sleep. "Where is Scorpius?"

"He's with Molly still. She said he can stay there tonight. George was showing him how to scare Molly from jumping out of the pantry when I left." Draco nods.

"I want to prepare her before he runs up and calls her mummy. Especially if she still thinks she's seventeen."

"That's a good idea."

"What am I going to do Potter? How am I going to explain any of this?" Harry thinks about when they were all seventeen. It felt so distant, so far away. Since then there had been his wedding, Ginny had blessed him with two sons. Ron had fallen in love, had a baby, and lost Sonya. Where were they supposed to even begin on explaining.

"I...I don't know. You have me at a loss for words, Malfoy. I don't know where I would even begin to pick up the pieces if it were Ginny." With that, Harry begins to walk out of the room, stopping in the doorway. "You guys were right."

"Huh?"

"You and Hermione, you were right. Ginny took a pregnancy test at lunch. She's pregnant."

"Congratulations Potter, living like a Weasley." Harry leaves the room, leaving Draco alone with his wife. "Do you remember anything?" He whispers into her hand again, as he twirls her wedding band. "Do you remember our vows? I promised..." Draco choked up, stopping for a second to fight back the tears. "I promised I would never leave your side, through sickness and health, war and peace. I..I promised that one day, I would make you my queen and that the Manor would be our castle. Everyone cried at our wedding Hermione, Arthur walked you down the aisle. My mum even cried, you were so beautiful."


	4. Waking up

**A/N: GRRRR Pug, Thanks to you, I am at work running on 3 1/2 hours of sleep because I couldn't step away from the computer. UGH! Since I probably won't have a chance to update over the wknd, I want to wish everyone a happy and safe Easter! Will update as much as I can today, and be back online Monday if I can't sneak in a few hours Sunday night. :D  
><strong>

"It's been fourteen hours Ginny, and he still hasn't left that room." Harry whispers, sitting in the waiting room. Ginny just shrugs, a pillow beneath her head.

"What time is it, Harry?"

"3:30 A.M." Harry answers, not even looking at her. Suddenly, they hear a big bang as white smoke piles out of Hermione's hospital room. "Well, I take it Hermione's up." He smiles, walking towards the room.

"This should be interesting." Ginny mumbles, readjusting her pillow.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Hermione? Trying to kill me?"

"You could only wish, you spoiled loathsome cockroach! I just want to make you suffer!" She says, shooting another ray of light out of her wand at Draco. He dodges it again.

"Crazy witch! What the hell?"

"Expelliamus!" Harry screams, knocking Hermione's wand out of her hand. Hermione looks at him confused.

"Harry, what are you doing? Why are you protecting Malfoy? What is going on!"

"Hermione, calm down. We have a lot that we need to explain to you." Draco says, holding his hands up innocently.

"You do have a lot of explaining, MALFOY." She spits his name at him, snarling her nose like it left a disgusting taste in her mouth. "Such as why you are in my room."

"Hermione, please?" Draco looks deep into her chocolate colored eyes, the eyes she had passed down to their son. The stare she gives back has no compassion. The fire that had burned behind them for Draco was smothered. "Please?"

"I don't understand! WHAT is going on Harry?" Just then the Healer walks into the room, a male with a blonde crew-cut, for Fleur's shift had ended hours ago.

"Well, it's nice to see you're awake Mrs. Malfoy. Let's have a look-"

"Wait! What did you call me? My name is Hermione Granger." The Healer turns around looking at Draco, who shakes his head.

"O-kay." The Healer restarts himself. "Miss Granger, we need to check your vitals and then I can explain what happened." He runs his wand over the length of Hermione's body as a quill on the desk next to her writes vigorously against the parchment paper. "Let me see here" He picks up the paper, looking at it confused. "Ok, what happened Miss Granger is you had an accident and fell off your broom. Whenever you did there was some spinal damage, it seems you landed more on your head than anything. We have narrowed it down to Lacunar Amnesia. You believe it is still 1997."

"It's not?" Hermione asks in disbelief, she looks at Harry.

"Hermione," Draco asks, looking at her. "What is the last thing you do remember?" She looks down at her arm, the faint scar of that horrible word etched into her skin. Her eyes say enough as she looks back up at Draco, who storms out of the room. Feeling dizzy, he heads for the exit not seeing anything on his way out. _Of course that was the last thing she remembers_. _The night that gives both of us nightmares. _

"Malfoy!" Harry runs after Draco as he leaves St. Mungo's. "Malfoy!"

"Shut the hell up Potter! Just leave me alone!"

"I can't do that and you know it! Hermione needs you right now!"

"What Hermione needs right now is for me to leave her alone."

"I can see it in her eyes, she needs you."

"She sogging hates me Potter! My wife just tried hexing me in there before you came in! She was going to turn me into a bloody toad! A toad!"

"She needs someone. The Healer said before you left that sometimes..sometimes it takes something to respark those memories."

"What do you mean?"

"He said if we can try helping her remember, maybe something will click. Maybe it won't."

"That's brilliant Potter." Draco rolls his eyes walking away "Maybe I'll get my wife back if I remind her of everything that's happened in the past what? Five years? If not, well then my son can take me to Hogwarts as his pet toad."

"That would be kind of funny actually Malfoy. Just like Neville's frog."

"Nasty creatures." Draco answers, cringing.

"Come on, you need to go see Hermione. She has to have a million questions."

"And what do I tell her?"

"The truth"

Ginny is sitting up with Hermione when Draco and Harry walk back into the room, a coffee in her hands.

"There they are. I was just telling Hermione about James and Albus." Draco smiles, remembering them running around at her birthday party.

"Is it true? Does Albus really have your eyes?" Harry smiles and nods.

"And James is a living memory of Fred, always playing pranks."

"A...A living memory?" Everyone goes quiet as Draco walks over to comfort his wife.

"Hermione" He says, placing his hand on hers, "There was a war at Hogwarts. A lot happened, we can discuss details later." He looks over at Ginny, who nods, acknowledging she is okay with him saying it. "Hermione, Fred died during the war." For a second, Hermione just stares at him, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"H...How?"

"He was fighting some Death Eaters. I really don't know a lot of the details. I was fighting my own battle, but I do know there was an explosion behind him. He...he died with a smile on his face." Ginny had tears streaming down her face now at the thought of her lost brother.

"He was a hero, Hermione." Ginny says, smiling. "George and Angelina had a little boy, named him after Fred. Beautiful baby." Hermione looks up at Draco, the question in her eyes before it ever leaves her lips.

"Yes," Draco answers, "A boy. His name is Scorpius. He has your eyes, your laugh."

"And Hermione, he is so smart." Ginny answers, "He knows everything forwards and back. Can read a person like a book."

"We slick his hair back like mine used to be." Draco laughs, "But when he was younger, it used to try to frizz like yours. You would get so frustrated with it, you would scream."

"Is he..."

"He's magical. He don't show it much, when he's sick mostly, but he's young still."

"How old is he?"

"Four" Hermione looks down. She don't remember any of this. "We can talk about this later, Hermione. You need to rest." With that, he tries to kiss her on the forehead and she pulls away. Staring into each others eyes for a second, Draco nods understanding. "Come on you guys, Hermione needs to rest."


	5. Coming Home

"Are you ready to go home?" Draco asks, packing her bags. "Molly has dinner made at the Manor and I'm sure she can't wait to see you."

"What?" Hermione asks, looking at Draco.

"Molly? Weasley?"

"What is Molly doing at the Manor? Narcissa would have a fit." Draco smirked at the thought of Molly in his house during the war. The look on his mom's face would have been priceless.

"So much has changed Hermione." He answers, sitting down beside her on the bed. "It's like we aren't even the same people that we were during the war."

"I know, Ginny is so grown up. So wrapped around the boys, that's all she ever talks about in here. James and Albus."

"They are really great kids, and you were that way with Scorpius. Every day you were telling me something new he had done." Draco smiles, remembering her running into the bedroom screaming that Scorpius had said his first word, "Owl". "You are an amazing mother, an amazing wife." She looks at him, hurt. "What's wrong love?"

"You have never told me a good thing in my entire life. EVER! Everything was scum this and Mud Blood that and now, all you can do is tell me what an amazing person I am!" She screams at him, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He had spent nearly a year begging her for forgiveness before she finally gave in and accepted his apology, announcing three months later that they were expecting. "I'm really, really sorry." The look in her eyes don't change.

"How can you ever think I'm sorry is enough to make up for seven years of harassing, teasing, and torture? What, just because you're a Malfoy you think I will forgive everything!"

"You really don't remember anything, do you?"

"I remember you standing there watching as you psychotic aunt doodled on my arm like a piece of parchment!"

"That was six years ago Hermione! The war is over!" Draco screams back, tears welling up in his eyes. "Voldermort is dead! Snape and Bellatrix, Crabbe and my parents! Your parents! Dead! They are all dead! Everyone is dead! And the sooner you realize that, the sooner we can get this bloody nightmare over with, for Scorpius' sake!" With that, he storms out of the room, leaving Hermione standing there staring.

"They're dead?" She whispers to herself, sitting on the bed. "My parents? Snape? They are all dead." Then, another thought popped into her head. _Why hasn't anyone mentioned Ron?_ Slowly, she gets up off the bed, and walks out of the hospital room, looking for a Healer. "Fleur, where did Malfoy go?"

"'e went, the waiting room 'ermione. 'e very upset." Hermione walks towards the waiting room, stopping in front of the door, looking out the small glass window. He was sitting there in one of the metal waiting room chairs, his elbows on his knees, hands covering his face. Sighing, she walks out into the waiting room, putting her hand on his back.

"Malfoy." He looks up at her, his eyes red from crying. "Come back into the room with me. Let's pack up and go home." Once they are in the room, Hermione sits back down on the bed. "So, you are trying to tell me that you are...my husband?" Draco nods, putting more clothes into an overnight bag. "That I, Hermione Granger, married THE Draco Malfoy?" Sighing, he nods again. "What did your parents say?" He shrugs.

"Not much they could say. I told them that we were expecting, their only grandchild. I told them I was marrying you, that I loved you and we could either do it at the Manor or at the Weasleys'."

"You stood up for me like that?"

"Hermione, I stood up for you to everyone. I hexed Weasley after you two broke up."

"I dated Ron?" She blushed, "Did we..."

"Ugh," Draco groaned looking disgusted "I don't know, we never discussed it. You only dated for about a month or two after the war, nothing major."

"I...I feel like I don't even know who I am anymore."

"That's what I'm here for." He says, putting the last of her shirts in the overnight bag. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked holding out his hand to her. Gently, she placed her hand in his and they apparated back to the Manor.

"What happened to it?" She asks, looking at the Mansion in front of her. "How did all these rose bushes get here?"

"You planted them about a month ago, said the place looked gloomy. You also painted just about every room in the Manor, giving it a complete remodel." Walking in front of her, Draco opens the door for her. Slowly, Hermione walks into the Grand Entrance of the Manor.

"You're right, it don't look the same." Hermione says, her mouth dropping open. There were candle lit all along the walls, brightening the room up incredibly, and the chandelier that now hung in the middle of the room gave off a warm glow. "It feels so cozy." Draco smiles.

"That was the look you were going for."

"LET ME GO GAM GAM! I HEAR DEM!"

"Is she ready Draco?" Hermione hears Molly yell from the other room. Draco looks at Hermione, who nods.

"Yea, let him go." Draco hollers back, the four-year-old running into the room.

"MUMMY!" He says, running up to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her legs. "I'z gots so much to tell you, Gam Gam made waffles today and dey were SO good. I eated all of mine anden Gam Gam gave me some herz." Scorpius' eyes got big as he explained his day to his mother, and she looked at him nodding. Not really interested, more blocking him out. Draco couldn't help but intervene. It killed him seeing his wife like this.

"Scorpius, come here son." Walking over, Scorpius hugs Draco. "What does mummy do for a living?" Suddenly, he catches Hermione's attention as Molly walks into the room, wiping her hands on an apron.

"Seez a..a..obiviabor." The young boy tries to spit out.

"Right, an Obliviator. And what do Obliviators do?"

"Dey make people forget tings."

"Right. Now, sometimes accidents happen and the wrong people forget."

"Wike wen Rose forgot to give me my toy back?"

"Exactly. Well this time, mummy forgot a lot of stuff. She don't remember anything. Not even who she is." Scorpius looked away from his dad, at his mum.

"I'z be wite back daddy." Draco nodded, letting go of Scorpius. "Mummy?" Hermione squats down to Scorpius' height. _Malfoy was right, he has my eyes, his hair. _

"What son?"

"I knoz you don't member me so don't wie, but I'z gonna be here anyway. Cuz I still wuv u." With that he hugs Hermione, a tear streaming down her face.


	6. I Love You

"NO! Absolutely not Hermione! It is out of the question!" Molly hollered, pushing Scorpius out the back door to play before continuing her yelling "Arthur and I have been married for nearly forty years! FORTY! Do you know how many times we have slept in separate beds in those FORTY years?" Hermione just looks at her."Never!"

"But Molly, I'm not really.."

"You are! Whether or not you remember it, he is your husband! You have vowed to love, honor and cherish him and you cannot do that from under my roof! It needs to be done here! With your family." Hermione sighs, looking away.

"You can sleep in my parents' old bedroom, Hermione. We never took anything out of it." Looking at Molly, Hermione nods.

"Now, I need to go tend to Rose. She has been having a horrible transition this time, and I don't think Arthur can handle her tantrums." With that, Molly apparates.

"Me and Scorpius are going to leave you alone for the evening. If you need anything, my study is up the stairs and to the right." Hermione nods, gazing down at the table. "I love you."

She picks her head up, looking at Draco and then puts it back down. Draco walks out of the room, heading up to the study. _He. Loves. Me. _Walking up and down the hallway, she looks at the pictures on the walls. Pictures she knows she put up. She don't need Draco to tell her that. A picture of Draco and his parents, standing in front of their house, Lucius' hand on Draco's shoulder. A picture of her, Draco and Scorpius in the same pose, Scorpius making faces. Smiling, she takes a picture off the wall. She runs her finger down the length of her dress, looking at the smile on her face, the smile on his.

"Hey" She says, standing in the doorway of the study.

"Hey" Draco answers, not picking his head up from his work.

"Tell me the truth" Draco looks up at her, her wand pointed in his face.

"What the bloody hell, Hermione!" He jumps back from the desk, her wand never leaving him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"The joke is over Malfoy. It's not funny anymore. I want to know what in Merlin's name is going on."

"Hermione.."

"GRANGER!" Draco flinches, he never was much of one for a wand in his face.

"Ok, Granger. I...I've been telling you the truth."

"Call me a Mud Blood"

"What? What has gotten into you?" Tears fill up in Draco's eyes.

"DO IT!"

"Drop..." Draco couldn't look away from the wand pointed directly at his nose. "Drop the wand, and I will call you whatever you want." Slowly she puts the wand down, dropping it on the floor.

"SAY IT!" She screams at him.

"Look out the window first, make sure Scorpius is still in the yard, I don't want him to hear." Hermione peaks out the window and nods. Suddenly Draco slaps his fists down on the desk.

"FINE! You want me to do it I will!" _Anything to get my wife back, I'm so sorry Hermione. _"You disgust me, you worthless filthy little Mud Blood! You are nothing! Nothing! Not only are you barely enough to call yourself a witch, but your blood reeks of muggle! Yea, I married you. Ruined the family line whenever I did! Disgraced the family name! Lost everything! EVERYTHING YOU SPAWN OF DIRT! My friends! My family! And for what? A woman who is barely a witch to fall off of her broom and put a wand in MY face like she's better than me!" He goes silent, walking right up in her face, his mouth inches from hers. "Is that what you wanted my love?" He whispers softly onto her lips.

"I've got to go." With that, Hermione nearly runs out of the room, a loud pop following her. He didn't need to follow her, Draco knew where she was going. To the only person who hadn't changed at all.

Standing there in front of 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione takes a deep breath. She felt like she hadn't been here in years, thinking about how much had changed. Malfoy had never told her where Harry and Ginny were living now, but if she knew her best friend as well as she used to, it was here. Raising her hand, she knocks on the door.

"AUNT MIONE!" The young boy, about Scorpius' age, wraps his arms around Hermione's legs, nearly tripping her as she walks in the house. "Your here! Your here!" He screams at the top of his lungs, jumping up and down. Softly, she shuts the door behind her.

"Is your daddy here?" The boy nods his head vigorously, giving Hermione a headache he was nodding it so hard. "Can you go get him?" Before she can say another word, the boy runs down the hallway and up the stairs. Quickly, Harry runs back down the stairs.

"Hermione" He hugs her, "How did you know?"

"I guess I kind of always knew you would raise your family here." She smiles

"Come on, into my office. Before the hooligan chases us down." Hermione laughs, remembering the young boy.

"Where does he get that energy from?"

"I don't know really, James has always been wound up like that." Harry says, closing the door behind him. The Black family tree was still up on the wall in his office, accompanied by a few photos of Ginny and the boys. Suddenly, Hermione wraps her arms around Harry's neck, nestling her face in his shoulder blade. Gently, he puts his hand on her back.

"I just...I had to get away, Harry. I held him at wand point. I made him say horrible things to me, like he used to and all he can whisper at the end is that he loves me! HE LOVES ME!"

"Shhh...It's ok. Come on, Hermione, sit down." He walks her over to the couch. Softly she sits down, wiping away her tears.

"It's just, I see him and all I hear is those god-awful names he called me when we were little. I mean, he hated me Harry, you remember. How? How does that change overnight?"

"You guys were crazy about each other Hermione. Four years into your marriage and you were laughing like you got married yesterday."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Hermione."

"Did I ever tell you how me and Malfoy got together?"


	7. A Memory

**A/N: Sorry everyone. I told you it would be a little while before I updated due to Easter. Sorry for the wait, but I think you will be content with this chapter :D**

"Accio wand!" I look down beside me, CRAP! Looking up, I see the culprits walking towards.

"Granger, how in the world did you ever win a war when you can't even put a protection spell on your own wand." Pansy laughs, her gang of Slytherin Sluts giggling behind her. "And now that I've got that out of the way, I'm going to kick your arse."

"Pretty sad actually, that you need to take my wand in order to kick it."

"Why you filthy little Mud Blood! I'm gonna..." I brace myself for impact, ready to feel the pain of whatever she has to hit me with, staring her dead in the eyes.

"EVERTA STATUM!" I hear squeezing my eyes shut, preparing myself for the pain. It never comes. Slowly opening my eyes, I see Pansy laying on the ground, rubbing her head.

"What did you do, Granger?"

"It wasn't me, but I sure wish it would have been." I laugh, not moving from where I was standing.

"EVERTA STATUM!" She squeals as the pain hits her again, causing her to fly back another foot.

"Who are you!" She screams, looking around for someone, anyone that she can blame it on. "Come on girls, let's go before they decide to attack again." One of the girls, a fifth year, reaches down and helps her up. I watch as they go back inside the castle. Gently I reach down to grab my wand, holding it out in self-defense.

"Harry?" I call out into the empty air.

"Merlin, Granger. Just because someone saves you arse doesn't mean it's Potter" Malfoy says, jumping out of the tree I was studying under before I was so rudely interrupted.

"Was that? Did you?"

"The one and only saves the day." He answers, straightening his shirt with a smirk."Your welcome"

"For what?" I snap back at him.

"Do you have any idea what Pansy would have done to you?" I shudder at the thought.

"I had the situation under control"

"Really looked like it Granger. Don't get used to me helping you though, I was bored." With that he walks away, going back into the castle himself.

From that point on, Malfoy always acted weird. I would catch him staring at me in class or during meals. In the library, he always found an excuse to walk down the aisle of books I was sitting in, no matter what aisle that was.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask one day when he walks past me for the fifth time in the library.

"You have some nerve talking to me, you pathetic little" He snarls his noes in disgust. "Mud Blood, now go on," He shoos "leave me alone."

"No!" I stand up, having enough of the confusion "You leave me alone, you are the one following me, harassing me and I demand to know why!"

"You demand? You worthless twit, demanding a pure-blood such as myself."He laughs at the thought. My blood is boiling, as I point my wand in his face, causing him to cringe and nearly wet himself.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Malfoy. Now, why ARE you following me?"

"I...I..I'm sorry. I was just trying to make sure Pansy wasn't up to her games again."

"Oh," I answer, putting down my wand. "Sorry."

"Yea, Granger. You should be."

The following continued. To lunch, from lunch. To class and from it. Day in and day out the same routine. Eventually, he started watching what I was doing with Ron too. Anytime I would hold Ron's hand, Malfoy would look away. Kissing him would cause Malfoy to snarl his nose or throw things, like he was jealous or something. It didn't make any sense.

"I...I think we should see other people, Ron." I finally announce, sitting next to him on the window sill.

"Wha...What?"

"It's not that I don't love you, I mean I do but I don't." I focus trying to understand what I am saying. I had this all figured out in my head. "I..I just think that I like you more as a friend than anything. Your..your more like a brother to me than a boyfriend."

"That's sick, Hermione. I would never even try snogging with Ginny."

"I wasn't saying you would, Ron. And I don't mean like that. Maybe the whole like a brother thing wasn't the best way to describe it. I...I like you a lot, but I just don't think we...I don't think our stars.." How in the world do I explain this? "I don't think we were meant to be together forever." Ron just stares at me. The blank stare he gives whenever he is trying to hide his feelings from me.

"Is there someone else?"

"No!" I holler "No, it's just. Please Ron? Don't make this hard. It's just I love you as a friend. That's all. Please?"

"So, friends then?" He answers, emotionless, looking up at me. I put my hand on his, feeling the edge of my lips rise in a smile.

"Yes," I answer, relieved that he understands. "Friends" With that, I stand up and walk down the hall.

"Granger?"

"What Malfoy? I answer, turning around on my heels.

"Saw the whole thing with Weasel-Bee. Touching, really it was. Put a tear to my eye. All great loves must end in tragedy." He mocks, laughing. "Too bad this one it was like making out with your brother. So tell me.." He gets up in my face, his inches away from mine. "what was the real reason you left Weasley? Do you need a real man?" I stare up, looking into his eyes. Was he really asking me this? And why wasn't I hexing him right now? Why wasn't I punching his lights out? Why was I just staring into those eyes? Those beautiful silver eyes. He laughs. "That's what I thought, Granger. Well when you need a real man, I think I can meet your needs, if you know what I mean."

"Excuse me?" Did he just offer himself to me?

"I don't think I stuttered." He answers with a wink, walking away quietly. I can't help but stare. What just happened?

In class the next day, Malfoy never takes his eyes off of me. He doesn't make it obvious enough for the rest of the class, but he makes it clear that he wants me to know. I pass him a parchment bird.

"Meet me after class." He winks. Ugh, so disgusting. Slowly, I count down the minutes.

"That didn't take long." He answers, leaning up against a wall "Guess the body knows what the mind wants."

"Excuse me?"

"Look Granger, I know you want this." He says, pointing at his chest. "The sooner you give in to yourself, the better."

"Hate to burst your bubble Malfoy, but you're not the sex god you think you are." I laugh, walking away.

"Wait!" he answers, running in front of me. "Will you follow me?" Suddenly, he wasn't Malfoy. He wasn't rude or cruel, he was just a boy asking a favor.

"For what?"

"I need to show you something and I'm scared if I don't do it now, I'll never have the chance to again." I think about everything Malfoy has ever tried keeping a secret from everyone, life threatening stuff. His Dark Mark, the Vanishing Cabinet, his promise to kill Dumbledore. With all those things he had kept hidden, how bad could something be that he was willing to show? "I have to."

"Ok" Looking around, he grabs my hand and leads me out of the castle and down the hill. Looking behind us, he goes into a thicket.

"Come on." He whispers, walking more quickly now downhill, holding the occasional tree branch out of my way for me to pass through.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't ask questions, just come on." He answers, not really concerned but more rushed to show me this secret. "Look at this." Gently, he pushes a limb aside, exposing a pond hidden from everyone else within the tall weeds.

"It's..It's beautiful."

"I thought you would like it as a hideaway. A safe place for you to study." I look at him in shock.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, I just wanted my tree back." Malfoy smirks, "look in the pond." Putting his hand on my back, he leads me to the water.

"Koi" I whisper, looking down. My mother used to always tell me they were the fish of affection, love.

"Muggle fish" He snarls, "but I figured they would help you feel more at home, until you find your parents back."

"Why are you doing this?" I know better than to ask, but I can't help myself.

"Have you ever wanted to defy gravity Granger?"

"I...I don't understand." He sighs.

"I want to break every rule that has ever been set for me." I look at him confused. "The muggle in you is clouding your brain."

"The muggle in me is doing no such thing! Maybe if you would speak English I could understand what you were saying! Instead of babbling around in circles!" I holler, frustrated. "Now WHY did you bring me here?"

"I told you, I want to break every rule ever set for me, Granger. I want to kiss you." With that, he plants his lips on mine.

...

"At least that's what you told me" Harry sighs, looking over at Hermione who is staring straight ahead.

"He..."

"What?"

"He remembered what I said about the Amortentia." She whispers, putting her hand up to her mouth, gently resting her fingertips on her lips. "He took me there because it smelt like fresh cut grass. His breath smelt like" She stops talking, stops breathing and just stares of into space for a second. "Spearmint."

"How do you know that?"

"I remember the way his lips felt on mine."


	8. The Dark Mark

"MALFOY!" Hermione screams at the top of her lungs, apparating into the Grand Entrance of the Manor. "MAL-FOYY!" Draco and Scorpius both run down the stairs, trying to get past each other to see what could possibly be wrong.

"What Hermione? Are you okay?" Draco asks, grabbing her by her arms, looking her over.

"Yea, I'm fine. I had a memory! I remembered something!"

Scorpius squeals.

"Mummy! Mummy! Did you rember ME? Was I your memry?" She smiles down at him.

"Not yet, but I will." With that, she runs her fingers through Scorpius hair, slicking it back. "Mommy will remember you."

"Do you rember our yesterday?" He asks, hopeful.

"I do." Hermione can't help but smile as she answers.

"YAY!" He answers, "Daddy, I gots to go tell Steweus."

"Ok, hurry!" Hermione looks at Draco confused as Scorpius runs up the stairs screaming 'Steweus'.

"Steleus?"

"He wanted a pet, we got him a rat about a month ago. It did nothing but sneeze." He smirks. "Now tell me about this memory."

"I...I don't remember much of it, and Harry had to run me through the memory before it clicked, but I remember our first kiss."

"The pond?"

"You remember where it was?"

"Of course Hermione, I planned it for weeks. Knew I had to take my chances when you finely broke things off with Weasley. Kind of a now or never thing."

"You took me there because it smelt like fresh cut grass, you had just brushed your teeth before class to get your breath to smell like Spearmint."

"I brushed my teeth probably a hundred times that week so that it always smelt like Spearmint, just in case." Draco laughs. "I'm so glad you remember that, what triggered it? What did Potter do?"

"I..I don't know. He just told me the story and I remembered the feeling of your lips against mine. From there, I guess my mind kinda spider-webbed. I don't know what caused it."

"Interesting. Okay, so how far do you remember past that? Try."

"I remember you kissing me very softly and then bracing yourself for the smack. I remember staring at you for a second before I wrapped my arms around you and kissing you back. I..I was kind of snogging you, wasn't I?" Draco nods, holding his thumb and forefinger about a half an inch apart, insinuating 'a little bit'. "Then, I remember us going back to the castle, hand in hand. You asked...what were your words?"

"I asked if I could court you."

"Yea, I knew you phrased it different, and then you kissed me good night at the picture of the Fat Lady."

"That's amazing Hermione! I'm so happy for you! This is a good sign, we will get you back!"

"I hope so Malfoy, I want to remember."

"With time you will, but we have a start for now, and your son needs tucked in. Where...where are you sleeping tonight?"

"I think I'll sleep in your study, on the couch. I would feel weird sleeping in Narcissa's room."

"I understand, let me go tuck Scorpius in and I'll get you some blankets and a pillow."

"Scor," Draco whispers, opening his son's bedroom door. The room was spotless for being a child's room, painted green with a silver ceiling as if to predetermine the House he was going to fall into in Hogwarts. "Are you awake still?"

"Yes Daddy." Scorpius rolls over now facing his father, his thumb in his mouth. Draco sighs, Scorpius only sucked his thumb whenever something was seriously bothering him. Gently, Draco sits on the bed.

"You know," He says, pulling Scorpius' hand away from his mouth. "They won't let you into Hogwarts if they find out your a thumb-sucker." Hermione smiles from in the hallway. She knew she wasn't supposed to be listening in on others conversations but she couldn't help but wonder how her husband, who she had only ever known as an enemy, interacted with her son. "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"Mummy don't rember me. How can Mummy wuv me if she don't rember me?" Draco sighs, he knew this conversation was coming.

"Son" He picks Scorpius up, setting him on his lap. How was he to explain this to a four-year-old. He looks over at the rat cage. "Have you ever forgotten to feed Steleus?" Scorpius nods. "Ok so when you forget to feed Steleus, do you stop loving him?"

"No."

"Exactly, Mummy has forgotten but she still loves me and you both very much. And one day, she will remember your favorite foods and games. I promise."

"Daddy, you know you can't bweak a pwomise!"

"I know Scorpius. But I promise mummy will be herself soon. Then she can tuck you in at night, because I know she does it better." Draco smirks and Scorpius laughs. "You are her favorite little wizard." With that, he picks Scorpius up and tucks him into bed. As he heads towards the door, Scorpius stops him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes"

"Can you tell me the stowy of the dwawing on your awm again?" Hermione doesn't have to look in the room to know what "drawing" her son was talking about. Her blood started to boil as she thought about him knowing the truth behind the Dark Mark.

"You have heard this story a thousand times, Scorpius. You want to hear it again?" Slowly he walks back over to the bed, setting down carefully next to his son.

"Yea, it gets bettew evewy time!"

"Ok," Draco begins. "Once upon a time, back before you were ever born, your mummy and daddy were very mean to each other. Daddy would call mummy horrible, mean names. Bad names. Mummy would get mad at him for it, because no one likes their feelings hurt and she would yell at him-"

"Like she does when daddy is late for dinnew?" Scorpius interurpts.

"Worse." Draco answered causing Scorpius' eyes to get big with fear. "She would yell at daddy and tell him to be nice, and daddy wouldn't. She would point her wand and daddy and threaten to hex him if he didn't, and daddy still wasn't nice. Mummy couldn't understand why daddy was so mean, but she knew she couldn't be mean back. One day, there was a firey snake at Hogwarts and daddy was trapped. The snake was going to eat him." _Firey snake? What the heck is he talking about? _Hermione thought to herself. "Mummy knew she couldn't let Daddy get eaten, even if he was a meany, so her and Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry went, and they flew on their brooms and they-"

"They SAVED daddy and Uncle Goyle!" Scorpius screams.

"Yes, they did. See, you know the story better than I do." Draco laughs "So, after mummy saved daddy's life, daddy looked at her. He saw how pretty your mummy really was and-"

"She is pwetty daddy."

"Are you going to let me finish?" Draco asks sternly. Scorpius nods. "Daddy saw how pretty your mummy was and he decided he was going to marry her. That's why daddy has this drawing, Scorpius. Is to remind him every day to never be mean to your mummy again." Silently, a tear streaks down both Hermione and Draco's cheek. "Good night son."

"Good night daddy."

Hermione walks into their bedroom. Silently she sits on the king size four-poster bed. How many times had she made love to Draco in this bed? Was this where Scorpius was conceived? Would she ever remember those tiny details of her life.

"I..I didn't expect to see you in here." Draco answers shocked as he opens the bedroom door. "I thought you were sleeping in the study."

"I wanted to come in here to see what if anything triggered another memory."

"Oh, any luck?"

"No" She looks down.

"Oh" He answers, turning his back to her to look in the mirror above their dresser. He sighs, thinking of the conversation with his son.

"I don't know if I can remember Malf-" Suddenly, he slams his hands down on the dresser, causing Hermione to jump.

"IT'S DRACO!" He screams, face red. "DRACO! NOT MALFOY! DRACO! I am your husband! My name is DRACO Malfoy, and you are Hermione MALFOY! The sooner you can get that in your bloody head the better! I am tired of my family being torn apart because you are too hard-headed to see that yes, Hermione, you married your worst enemy. Ok? And it wasn't out of threats or force, but because guess what? You fell in love with the bad guy!" Hermione stared at him, not sure of what to say. "Have you EVER had to explain to a four-year-old WHY his mother doesn't love him anymore! Why she went from being his best friend to a stranger overnight! No! I didn't think so!"

"Like I can help it! Like I can help the fact that I can't remember anything! NO! I don't remember marrying you! I don't remember giving birth to our son! I don't remember any of it! But that's not my fault, and you can't scream at me for it!"

"I can! Because you aren't trying to remember!"

"I AM TRYING! You arrogant brat! Just because everything isn't going your way, like it appears to have been your entire life, doesn't mean I am not trying to make this work!"

"Well, you sure as hell aren't acting like it!"

"Mummy? Daddy?" They both look over at the doorway to see Scorpius standing there, rubbing his eyes. "I can't sweep because of the noise. Can I sweep with you tonight?" Draco looks at his son, about ready to cry. So this was how his father felt whenever Draco couldn't sleep over the screaming, the constant arguments over the Death Eaters.

"Come here honey." Hermione holds her arms out to him. Scorpius slowly walks over to her as she picks him up putting him on the bed. "You can sleep between mommy and daddy tonight." After the lights went out, Draco lay there staring into the darkness.

"Hermione." He whispers, half hoping she's already asleep.

"What?"

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"Me too Draco. Now go to bed."

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"I think we should send Scorpius over to Molly's tomorrow. I think we need to work on us."

"I think you're right, Draco. Now sleep."


	9. Milk and Honey

Draco stares off out the window. _I don't get it. What did Potter do to make her remember? Oh yea, that's a joke. What did Potter do? What did Potter ever do, he was the chosen one. He never had to do anything but sit on his arse and all the girls loved him. Stupid if you ask me. What made her remember? What? _

"Draco?" Hermione asked, knocking on the open door.

"Come on in" He answered, "Did the photo albums help at all?"

"No, still nothing, but I should tell you, Scorpius was a beautiful baby."

"Yeah, he was." Draco smiles. _What if...crap. Nothing. Not even a what if._ Draco looks at Hermione's lips. _What I wouldn't give Hermione, to feel your kiss again. To know that you care._

Hermione smiles softly. "Why do you look at me like that?"

"Huh?" Draco asks, being snapped back into reality. "Look at you like what?"

"You just look at me different. Like nothing else matters in the world when you see me. You really do love me, don't you?"

"You have no idea."

"I wish I did. I wish I could remember what it was like to love you back."

_That's it! Hermione Jean Malfoy, you're a genius! I love you so much! That's what Potter did! That's what happened! I know now how to change everything back to normal!_

"Hermione, trust me. One day you will love me back. We will be who we once were. I promise." With that, Draco runs out of the room.

Sighing, Hermione walks over to Draco's desk. She had to find out more about him, about herself. She looks at a picture on his desk. It was one she hadn't seen anywhere else in the house. A picture of her, obviously pregnant, laying in the sun. The sun bounced off her skin in this photo, making her look like an angel. She had a slight smile on her face. And then she noticed something strange. Pulling the photo closer to her face, just to make certain, she looked harder at it. No, she was right. This was a muggle photo.

"How did you get this?" She asks Draco in a demanding tone, walking into the kitchen. "And what are you making?"

"I'm making your favorite for lunch, salad with strawberries and raspberry dressing." He smiles, and Hermione can't help but question how he knew that. "And that's a photo that I had gotten from a friend of ours." He shrugged casually, going back to making the salad.

"Who?" Hermione demands.

"Just a friend, it don't matter now."

"It does matter! Someone took a muggle picture of me pregnant Draco and I demand to know who!" She stares into his eyes. "Did my parents ever know?"

"No, they didn't. They died before we found out. My parents barely knew themselves. Her name was Sonya." With that, he puts his wand down, causing the tongs to stop moving in the salad. "She was going to be a Weasley."

"I...I don't understand."

"Sonya Rose." Suddenly, Draco saw as Hermione's eyes made a realization.

"I think I remember." Hermione whispers, looking down at her feet. Reaching down, Draco used his finger to lift Hermione's chin, forcing her to keep eye contact.

"What do you remember?"

"I...I remember her funeral. Scorpius wasn't but a year old. I remember finding it strange that we were having a wizard funeral for a muggle." Hermione scrunches up her face, trying to focus on the details. "I remember wondering what would happen to Ron. He showed up...he showed up at the funeral drunk?" Draco nods, his jaw clenched. "Said he was going to kill every...he said some pretty inappropriate terms, but pretty much every Death Eater there was. I remember grabbing Scorpius and running into the other room with him, not wanting him around that. And Molly. Molly kicking him out." Draco nods again. "That's it. I remember the smell of the roses in the funeral home. I remember Ginny crying, she had just found out she was pregnant again."

"Do you remember how scared you were?" Hermione shakes her head. "You kept telling me that you were scared you were going to be next. You wanted me to quit my job for Scorpius." Suddenly, Hermione wraps her arms around Draco's neck, the emotions of her friend's sudden death rushing back to her.

"She's gone, Draco." Hermione cries into his chest. "She was one of my best friends and now she's gone. They killed her! And Rose, now Rose will never have her mum to go to! Never!" Gently, Draco puts his hands on Hermione's back, pulling her close.

"I know, it was horrible."

"You never made fun of her?" Hermione says, half-questioning herself. Draco shakes his head. "Why?"

"I don't know. She never really acted muggle, more or less had a wizards mentality. Like she was born into the wrong family." Hermione nods, understanding.

"What about me? You were always so mean to me."

"I didn't know I loved you until after the war. I walked over and stood next to my parents and I...I looked at you Hermione, and you were..you looked like hell, and that's being nice. I wanted to take everything you had felt from the war away. I wanted to take away that god-awful scar on your arm, and I wanted to kill anyone who ever tried hurting you again."

Hermione looks up at Draco. "Why? Why are you so caring?"

"Hermione, why can't you see? I know the sound of your voice. I know that you only use that muggle body wash that smells like Milk and Honey. I know that you are a perfectionist who can't leave nail polish on for more than an hour because every time you put it on you screw up. I know that your favorite color is purple and that the scar you have right below your right knee was from a bicycle accident when you were four." He laughs "I know that you went to war, faced my Aunt Bellatrix and Lord Voldermort's giant snake without fear, but you are scared to take a shower with the door open. I know that on our honeymoon, you wanted to go to Italy because you had read about it a half-million times, and we did. Hermione, can't you see? I'm caring because I love you." Draco looks into her eyes, those chocolate eyes that he had looked into so many times before: his wedding, the birth of their son, his parents' funeral. Gently, he leans in closer to her, smelling the familiar smell of her Milk and Honey skin. Putting his lips on hers, he feels the familiar comfort of her kiss and everything else in the world disappears.


	10. Just a Touch

"I hate you!" I scream across the field, "You selfish, spoiled little boy!"

"I'm selfish! I have bent over backwards for you, Hermione Granger! I have given up everything I had going for me for you!"

"And yet, you still can't say those three words? How hard are three words?"

"Really hard!" Draco screams back at me.

"This is why two only-children shouldn't date." Ron says, standing in the doorway of the Burrow, watching the argument in his front yard. Draco and Hermione were out of hearing distance for Ron's small comments, but the screaming could be heard even inside the Burrow. "They could argue for days about who is more spoiled." Harry and Ginny both simply nod.

"What about you?" Draco screams back at me. "So wrapped up in your books, how long did it take you to realize that you were even in a relationship!"

"Well, I never-"

"Never what Granger! Never realized that in order for me to love you, I have to actually see you. I don't, EVER, because you're always too wrapped up in reading about Italy or Rome or Australia or some other muggle country! If you want a nasty muggle, go get one! Don't let me stop you!"

"If I wanted a muggle, I would get one."

"Whatever!"

"Don't whatever me! I will turn you into a ferret Malfoy! Let you see yourself for the weasel you really are!"

"Weasel? And what about me makes me a weasel exactly? I'm not the one with mood swings every day! Can't even talk to you without you becoming irate like this!"

"I'm irate because I'm PREGNANT!" I scream back, causing Draco to stop in his tracks.

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant Draco, you're going to be a daddy." Looking at me, he stops clenching his jaw, his eyes soften.

"Well that explains a lot." Ron mumbles, going back inside.

Next thing I know I'm in the delivery room, sweaty and sticky.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy. It's a girl!" I look at Draco and can't help but smile. As the doctors put the bundle of joy in my arms, I use my hand to gently push the blanket away from her face. Looking down, I see Bellatrix' face on my baby.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Draco shakes her awake.

"What happened?"

"You must have had a nightmare. You were screaming." Draco answers, covering her legs back up from where she had kicked the covers off. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I...I remembered how I told you I was pregnant, the argument. And then we were in the delivery room and the doctor handed me my baby, but he told me it was a girl. When I looked at our baby, it was Bellatrix." Hermione cries as Draco pulls her close.

"Shhhh! It was just a dream. Bellatrix is dead. Shhhh!" Petting his wife's hair down, he comforts her. "I promise, it's okay." Hermione looks up and in the moonlight can barely see it, but her hand is laying on his bare chest. Skin on skin, no clothing in between. Quickly, she jerks it away as if his skin had burned her. Sighing Draco rolls over, putting his back to her and drifts back off to sleep.

"Thank you for last night" Hermione mumbles shyly, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Draco shrugs, never having a morning-after, with or without shagging, be this awkward with a woman. _Did you really flinch when you put your body against mine?_

"What happened to mummy wast night daddy?" Draco can't help but glare at his wife, tired of having to explain all these painful things to his son.

"Nothing, she had a nightmare." He snips, feeling more and more like his father everyday. He was tired of the secrets he was keeping from his son, tired of the questions and the arguing.

"It's otay mummy, I have night-"

"That's enough Scorpius." Draco barks "eat your breakfast."

"Otay daddy." and with that the young boy goes back to munching on his fruit salad.

"We are going to a barbeque for lunch at Molly's. Dress Scorpius accordingly" Draco tells Hermione, who simply nods, as he walks out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To my study to think"

"Daddy thinks a wot doesn't he?" Hermione smiles down at her son, remembering her dream.

"Yes, yes he does."

"Do you rember me yet?"

"I'm starting to." Hermione slicks his hair back. "I remember telling your daddy we were going to have a baby. That we were going to have you. Your daddy was so scared. He was afraid he was going to be like his daddy, your grandpa-"

"Papa Autur?"

"No silly boy, your daddy's daddy."

"Oh"

"He was scared he was going to be like him, that he wouldn't listen to you. I told him that he would be a great daddy, that he would be the best daddy in the world."

"He is the best daddy in the wold"

"Yes, he is. Now come on." She picks Scorpius up, putting him on her hip. "What do you want to wear today?"

"Bwue."

"Ok, we will wear blue."

After dressing Scorpius and sending him outside to play, Hermione takes a deep breath before knocking on the door to Draco's study.

"What!" He barks.

"Can I...can I come in?"

"Yea, come on in." He replies, his voice a little bit softer.

"I'm...I'm sorry for last night."

"It happens" Draco answers, still not looking up from his paperwork. "I just don't know what to do anymore, Hermione. You have never jerked away from me like that."

"I just...I don't feel right doing that Draco. We are ene-"

"NO!" He screams, standing up"We are not enemies anymore, Hermione. We are married. We are a married couple who loved each other very much, who loves our son very much! I can't believe this! Did you see me down there in the kitchen? Did you see me!" Hermione nods softly "I was my father down there! I wasn't Draco, I was Lucius Malfoy! Lucius! We promised each other I would never be like that! We promised each other that you would never let me get short-fused like that! WHY!"

"I'm sorry Draco, the entire family is dealing with a lot right now, but my memories are coming back. They are. It is just hard, realizing that we are a couple. I'm sorry. And I saw that you got short-fused with Scorpius down there, I am but-" Slowly, she walks over to him, putting her hand on his cheek, cradling his face. "You are not Lucius."

"I feel like him sometimes."

"You will never be Lucius, I will never be Narcissa. I don't need my memories to see that."

"What exactly did you remember?" Draco asks, putting his hand on the back of Hermione's neck, tangling his fingers in her still-wild hair.

"I remembered arguing with you, Ron and Harry and Ginny were watching, and you screamed at me and I screamed back and I told you I was pregnant." Draco nods, remembering. "When I told you, we walked down into the fields, away from the Burrow and we talked. You said you weren't ready for this, for parenthood. That...that people like the Malfoys' shouldn't have kids. I told you that you would be an amazing dad, and that our son would be very happy. And look at him, smartest and sassiest wizard of his age." Hermione laughs. "We did really good." With that, she leans in, kissing Draco softly on the lips. Carefully, waiting for him to pull away or yell again, she slides her hand down, placing it on his chest.

"I haven't felt butterflies like this from kissing a girl since fourth year" Draco laughs.

"Just go with it." Hermione whispers onto his lips, kissing him again. Draco allows his fingers to dance within her hair as their kiss deepens, as his heart nearly pounds out of his chest. Gently he puts his other hand on her lower back pulling her closer to him, causing her to moan as she hits his rock solid chest. The entire thing was awkward physically, both of them scared to move too fast, to make the wrong move and end this amazing moment, but also wanting just a little bit more. Nibbling on his bottom lip, Hermione moans out in pleasure, before ending their kiss and gently kissing on his ear.

"Oh my, Hermione." He whispers into her hair. "How I have missed your touch."

"And I yours." She whispers back. Suddenly, hearing the same sound, they both stop.

"MUMMY! DADDY!" Silently Draco curses, straightening up his clothes.

"We're up here honey." Hermione answers blushing, putting her hair up.

"I found a wizard and he was green and siwver so I named him Switherin." Scorpius says, running into the room. "but then he wan away, so Switherin is in the yard somewhere. Anywayz, I weady to got to Gam Gam's now."

"We should get going." Draco agrees, looking at Hermione. Her hair falling out of the ponytail, cradling her face.

"Yes," She answers, "We should."

"Oh," Draco exclaims, picking Scorpius up and spinning him around the room. "Have I got a surprise for you at Gam Gam's."

"Reawy?"

"Really really. Now go feed Steleus and we will be ready to go."

"Otay." He hollers, running out of the room.

"A surprise?" Hermione asks, confused "I don't remember anything about a surprise."

Draco shrugs his shoulders. "Hmmm, could have sworn I told you. Oh well." And with that, he steals another kiss.


	11. A Weasley Meal

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Pug1998 and SerpentofDarkness. Thanks for the help you two! :)**

**Also, Arsha and Daisy, thank you for all the reviews, I love reading them! **

**This was a really hard chapter to write, trying to be in the middle of two conversations at once. UGH.  
><strong>

Apparating into the same field she had announced her pregnancy, Hermione looks at the Burrow. Her second home throughout Hogwarts still warmed that spot in her heart. Gently Draco leans down, setting Scorpius on the ground.

"I hate doing dat daddy. It hurts my bewwy."

"I know, it hurts mine too but it's faster than flying." Draco looks at Hermione "and safer." Suddenly, Scorpius' mouth drops open, eyes getting big.

"Iz dat him daddy?" Hermione looks up, her heart skipping a beat, her stomach dropping. "Iz it?"

"Go see for yourself." Draco smiles.

"UNCLE WONNY!" Scorpius screams, running as fast as he can across the yard.

"There's my boy!" Ron hollers, throwing Scorpius up in the air, Harry standing next to him. "How ya been, mate? Givin' ya motha' hell?" Scorpius just laughs. Hermione walks across the field, not being able to believe her eyes. She wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry.

"Ah, there she is. Most beautiful thing on this earth." Ron says, hugging her. "Heard bout ya fall. Thought you were more hard-headed than that."

"Yea," She laughs "So did I." Ron looked like hell. His hair shaggy, eyes sunken in like he hadn't slept in weeks, a familiar look to Hermione, who had been by his side fighting the Holcruxes. "Did they tell you about my memory?"

"Ay, didn't think anything could make you forget. Bloody hell I wasn't around to see you try turning Malfoy here into a toad." He laughs, looking at Draco, who glares at him. He smiles when Hermione turns around, looking at her husband.

"So, where's Ginny?" Hermione asks, looking around. All the guys seemed to be outside, minus George, but she couldn't find any of the girls

"Oh, she's inside Hermione." Harry answers, "as are the kids, upstairs with George. You should take Scorpius in with you."

"Ok," She answers, picking Scorpius up. "Come on son, want to go see Uncle George?"

"YAAAYY!" He screams, full of energy as she walks in the house, closing the door behind her.

Ron looks at Draco, smiling weakly.

"I'm impressed Weasley."

"Malfoy, don't." Harry steps in

"No, he needs to hear this. I really am. I'm impressed that you kept your promise to Rose this time." Ron looks down, like a dog that had been scolded. "Shocked she even knows you, really."

"Shut up Malfoy, you think that just because your 'Husband and Father of the Year' that the rest of us can't screw up." Ron hollers back.

"What part of this don't you understand?" Draco answers, not raising his voice a single octave "I can understand that it's rough. I thought I had lost Hermione, but you didn't see me running to my job, running from my son because of it."

"Have you seen Rose? She looks just like her!"

"When was the last time you've seen her? Do you even know how old she is? When was the last time you stayed for a holiday? For her birthday before running off again? I'm surprised Molly hasn't torn you a new one."

"She already has, but thanks for adding salt to the wound mate." Harry looks from Draco to Ron and back to Draco.

...

"The boys said I could find you in here." Hermione says closing the front door and setting Scorpius down.

"George is in Rose's room with the others, go up there and play." Molly shoos Scorpius up the stairs. "Dinner will be done shortly." Walking back over, she hugs Hermione. "So glad you could make it dear. Sit, sit. How are you feeling?" Hermione sits down at the large table, Ginny, Fleur, and Angelina sitting there, doing various tasks with the food. Hermione starts peeling a potato.

"Better, it's slowly coming back. Random things will trigger my memory."

"'eah, I 'eard of that 'appening 'ermione. More times than not, frustrating it is, but rather late then never, ay?" Fleur says, peeling an egg for the egg salad.

"Exactly" Hermione smiles. "The other night, I had a dream where I told Draco I was pregnant, remembered it plain as day, right there in the field. Have no idea what triggered that one though." Suddenly, Ginny's face goes white and the food drops out of her hands.

"What is it Ginny?" Angelina asks, putting her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"You need to go take a pregnancy test Hermione."

"You're kidding Ginny. We haven't" Hermione's face goes red "SNUGGLED, since the accident."

"And you don't remember when your last monthy was, do you?" Ginny comes back with.

"Ginny, I can't remember my son's middle name. How am I supposed to remember that."

"Do you remember how you found out you were pregnant last time?" Molly replies, grabbing a bottle of vanilla. Suddenly, Hermione starts crying, the memory hitting her hard.

...

"I can't be." I exclaim, walking back to the kitchen table in the Weasley kitchen.

"Four pregnancy tests don't lie, Minny." Sonya replies concerned. "Did you use protection?"

"Of course they did. It's Hermione, when has she ever been that careless. You did use it, didn't you?" Ginny answers, rubbing her own belly.

"Well, of course."

"That don't matter, me and Ronny used one too, and look at me." Sonya points down at her stomach, five months along.

"There is no way we are all pregnant. There has got to be something wrong with these."

"Dreams don't lie, Hermione." Ginny answered, "They tell you before a pregnancy test ever will. If you don't believe me, take another one."

"I will." Hermione answers, going back into the bathroom.

...

"I do remember now. Sonya, what happened to her? Draco won't tell me" The entire room goes quiet.

"She died honey." Molly answers finally, putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder to brace her for the news. "Draco, Ron, and Harry all used to go on those damned missions together. The three of them would promise you girls that they would protect each other, that nothing bad would happen. Harry had more brains about it all, Draco and Ron have always thought more with their hearts."

"They would send you and Sonya owls with the most beautiful letters." Ginny butt in, smiling at Hermione. "Letters of how they couldn't wait to be home and in your arms again. I would get so jealous, Harry would never send me letters like that. Said it wasn't safe, so I would read the ones the guys sent you, pretending Harry had written them to me."

"I remember getting those letters." Hermione smiles, "He would write such darling things, telling me to kiss Scorpius good night for him."

"And for the most part, we all stayed at me and Harry's while they were gone. We would call them slumber parties and play with the babies until all hours of the night." Ginny bounced back with. "Then, during one of the missions, right before Rose's first birthday, Sonya got an owl." Ginny's complete attitude changed as she looked down at the table, finishing up the story.

"Are you okay, hun?" Angelina asks.

"I'm fine." Ginny chokes, fighting back the tears. "Sonya got an owl, but it wasn't Ron's owl and he didn't sign it. It simply told her that he was coming home early and he wanted to meet her at their muggle apartment. He wanted" She stopped herself again. "It said he wanted to have some 'alone time' with her before being overwhelmed with family. So, she had us watch Rose for her and she went back to her apartment. We were all so excited that the boys were coming back early that whenever Draco and Harry didn't show up at the house, we were fuming. You said that the next man that came through that door was going to be hexed into next week while I sat there and cried. What if something went wrong? What if Ron was the only one coming back? We waited up all night." Ginny starts crying as Angelina wraps her arm around her.

"It's ok, hun. We all miss her." Angelina whispers, comforting her sister-in-law. Molly finishes the story.

"The next day, Harry, Ron and Draco returned home. You and Ginny yelled at them up one side and down the other. That was when Ron asked where Sonya was. When you told him, he hurried back to their apartment, but it was too late. The Death Eaters had intercepted one of Ron's love letters and gotten the address of where you all were staying. They knew they couldn't take on all three of you, so they singled out Sonya, as a warning to the Aurors."

"The only muggle in the bunch." Hermione whispers. "Of course."

"They made it look like a muggle robbery, but it was too perfect. Too clean." Molly answered.

"Who found her?"

"Ron went after her. When he didn't return, Draco and Harry went too. He" Molly stops, picturing her youngest son in that kind of pain. "He wouldn't let her go. Said that he could bring her back. Hasn't been himself since. I think it was the first time Ron has ever let himself feel that kind of emotion. She was his true love." Hermione nods, understanding.

"I can see why Draco couldn't talk about it." She replies.

"Now, come." Molly says, wiping her eyes. "Lunch is ready."

While everything else in Hermione's world had changed, she was relieved to see that a Weasley meal was always the same. Eating outside so the kids could run, there were arms reaching everywhere. There was laughing and screaming. Hermione found comfort in the chaos.

"Ay, we going to party at your house tonight, Harry?" Ron asked, a huge smile on his face. Harry looks over at Ginny, who nods.

"So long as you get the boys to bed decently." She confirms.

"Then it's on, mates!" Ron says, giving both Harry and Draco high-fives.

"Think you can keep up this time Weasley?" Draco jokes as if the previous confrontation had never happened.

"Think I can try." Ron laughs back

"What about the kids?" Hermione asks, looking at Draco.

"Hey mu-" Ron stops himself, looking at Draco. "Ginny, can Rose stay the night there too? Maybe Scorpius, and it can be a slumber party for them. Since you have to stay sober anyway."

"Sounds great." Ginny smiles. "Hermione? Care to join me as the parent to all these hoodlems?"

"Sure" Hermione laughs

"Oh Albus!" Ginny hollers across the table "Get that out of your nose honey!"


	12. Marry Me

"Daddy, Scorpius and James won't wet me pway with them. They saying I'm a girl and girls are stinky." Rose pouted, walking to Ron.

"Awww, come here baby girl" He replied, hugging her. Seeing Rose in Ron's arms, Draco could see how it was so hard for him to look at her everyday. Rose had her mother's light blond hair, the slightest tint of red in it, proving she was a Weasley. Her light green eyes screamed out Sonya's name. Still, it didn't make up for the fact that he was always gone, Draco told himself. No child deserves that.

"Tell Scorpius his mummy better not hear him say that." Draco laughs, imagining what Hermione would have said about that one when they were younger.

"Otay Uncle Dwaco." Rose smiled, running out of the room, "SCORPIUS! JAMES! UNCLE DWACO SAID-"

"She's something else, ain't she mate?" Ron laughed. "Something else."

"They are fun at this age, Ron." Harry replies, looking at his best friend, "You should come around more. They are learning something new everyday."

"I can't" Ron answers, looking down at his lap "Work."

"Oh, don't give me that Weasley." Draco looks at him disgusted "Me and Potter got out of it, you can too. Running around doing all those bloody missions, that's fine when you are young, but we are grown men now. Bout time you start acting like it."

"You think I don't realize that? That I don't think about her every day when I'm gone? I love that little girl, she is my whole life."

"Then be in hers!" Draco yells, standing up and walking out of the room, into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Ginny asks, handing Hermione another plate to wash.

"Why the hell are you washing those muggle?" Draco asks, looking at Ginny's dishes.

Ginny laughs,"Because some things are done better muggle." Draco shrugs, sitting down at the kitchen table

"What happened in there?" Hermione asks again, looking at Ginny concerned.

"I'm tired of it. I'm tired of seeing Rose suffer like that. I'm tired of Ron thinking he can just ignore his problems. I'm tired of seeing Molly play mummy to that little girl." Draco says, not even turning his head. "I just wish he would see what he's doing to her."

"One day he will." Ginny answers, handing Hermione another plate which drops out of Hermione's hands, falling on the floor.

...

"That's it, Potter. I've had enough. You are going to drink with us." Draco laughs, pushing a bottle of Firewhiskey across the kitchen table towards Harry.

"No, I'm not." Harry laughs back.

"What are you two drinking to, anyway?" Sonya laughs, rubbing her belly.

"We're going to be daddies, Sonny Honey." Ron smiles a big goofy smile at her. "And you" He puts his head up to her belly "My Rosey Posey are going to be the most beautiful little girl there is."

"I don't know about that, Weasley." Draco laughs "Have you ever seen a Malfoy girl who wasn't attractive?"

"Yea," Ron laughs "Your mom." Draco's jaw clenches as his face turns red.

"Oh Draco, relax." Hermione whispers into his ear, massaging his shoulders. "He's just kidding."

"Better be." Draco answers, taking another swig of Firewhiskey. "Ugh, that burns." A look of disgust on Draco's face. "Try it Potter."

"Why would I try it if you just told me it burns?" Harry laughs.

"Are you trying to get my husband drunk?" Ginny smiles, walking into the room.

"No miss Weaslette." Draco answers, still trying to get the taste out of his mouth. "Just obliterated." Ron and Harry laugh. "What do you think you're having Potter? Boy?"

"Yea, boys is all my dad's side of the family has ever had."

"Still working on the family tree?" Sonya asks, running her fingers through Ron's hair as he purred like a cat.

"Yea, I am actually, I'm-"

"Well I didn't come here to listen to your muggle family tree, Potte-"

"HEY!" Ron screams, "There is a lady present."

"Sorry Sonya, anywa-"

"Did you just apologize Draco?" Ginny laughs.

"Yes, now-"

"I've got to get this in writing." Harry laughs.

"Yea great Potter, so-"

"Do you only apologize drunk Malfoy?" Ron jokes.

"Will you guys shut the hell up so I can propose?" Draco hollers, causing the entire room to go quiet. "So, Hermione. Will you marry me baby?"

"What?" Hermione stops massaging his shoulders, looking down at him. "Draco, you're drunk."

"I needed some liquid courage." He laughs, "You're slightly intimidating, but I mean it. I can't afford a ring, but one day I will. One day, you will have a ring and a huge house, just like the Manor. Just say yes." He looks at her, through her eyes and into her soul, causing her heart to skip a beat. Her stomach drops into her abdomen as she feels the silver in his eyes run through her veins. "Please?"

"Yes!" Hermione laughs, "Yes Draco! Yes! I will!" leaning down, she plants a kiss hard against his lips, holding his face in place with her hands.

"Now that's something I'll drink to." Harry laughs, taking a swig of the Firewhiskey, then making a look of disgust. "Ugh, how do you drink this Malfoy?"

"WOOOAAAAHHH!" Ron screams, falling backwards out of his chair, hitting the floor.

...

"Reparo" Draco says, handing Ginny the plate back in it's original condition, shrugging.

"Thanks." She answers, "What happened Hermione?"

"That's how you proposed?" Hermione smiles. "I thought you would have gone all out like a Malfoy." Draco smirks, realizing the memory, slightly embarrassed at his old, drunken self.

"Yea well, you're not exactly an all out type of girl." Draco replies, kissing her softly.


	13. Death Eater Clubhouse

Hermione looks at Ron passed out on Harry and Ginny's couch, his mouth hanging wide open. Softly, she smiles.

"Some things never change, huh?" She whispers to Harry.

"Yea," Harry laughs, "I guess they don't."

"We really need to get going home" Draco whispers into Hermione's ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll go get Scorpius."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Ginny laughs, cleaning up the mess the boys had left behind on the table. "I'll watch him for the night, have to get used to having a houseful anyway."

"I'll never understand you Weasleys. The overpopulating thing don't make sense to me." Harry and Ginny just smile, knowing better than to take anything Draco says to heart. "Thank you though." He looks back over at his wife. "Come on, my love. Let's get back to the Manor." With that, they both disapparate.

"Hermione's pregnant."

"Did she tell you that?" Harry asks, looking concerned at his wife, who shakes her head. "Then how do you know? You can't just assume things like that."

"She had a dream, and she was glowing today at lunch."

"Women and this glowing thing." Harry answers, rolling his eyes.

Apparating into their Grande Entrance, Draco looks at Hermione. She was his wife of four years, most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Draco." She smiles.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." With that he grabs her face with both hands, kissing her as hard as he can. When he pulls away, Hermione laughs.

"How much have you had to drink?" Draco looks up at the ceiling.

"Not nearly enough, because I'm still nervous as hell to be in this house alone with you." He laughs "I feel like this is my first time trying to go anywhere with a girl." Hermione can't help but smile at the thought.

"Come," She smiles, heading up the stairs. "Let's go to bed then." Did she just wink at him? Or was that a flicker of the light?

"O..o..ok" Draco stutters, turning around with his wand "Nox" with that all the lights go off. Running up the stairs, he takes them two at a time before stopping at his bedroom door. "Granger?"

"Yes Malfoy?"

"Can I come in?" She laughs

"Well, of course." Walking in, he sees her laying underneath the covers, instantly disappointed. _Okay, your an idiot. That wasn't a wink. _Gently, he climbs into bed beside her.

"Nox" he whispers, turning the lights off. Both of them lay there, staring straight up at the ceiling, nervous to make the first move. After about twenty minutes Draco gives up, closing his eyes for the night. Smiling, he feels a hand run itself along his stomach. Her fingers dancing on his abdomen. "Mmmmm" he groans, not opening his eyes. Feeling the bed shift underneath him, he opens his eyes, her hair surrounding their faces, making their kiss hidden from the outside world. Gently she leans down, kissing him passionately. She can taste the Firewhiskey on his breath still, the slightest taste of cinnamon. Hands shaking, he reaches for her nightgown, pulling it up over her head. "You are beautiful Granger," He whispers onto her lips. "The most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Slowly, she reaches behind her, unhooking her bra before removing it. Leaning in close, their lips almost touching, she whispers into his mouth.

"Take me."

The next morning, Draco wakes up face to face with his wife, her hair messed up from the night before. She is so beautiful, he thinks to himself, I don't want to wake her. Gently, her eyes flutter open.

"Good morning, my love." He whispers, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Mmmm" She moans, leaning her face in towards his hand.

"If it's alright with you, I think I'm going to start going back to work today. I think you are well enough now that a memory won't give you a nervous breakdown." Hermione smiles.

"Ok babe. Do you have to leave now?" Draco laughs.

"I think I can manage a few hours of cuddling." He says, covering their heads up with the covers. Suddenly, he hears a knock on the door. "Really?" Hermione laughs, his frustration was too cute. "I'll bet that's one of your Weasleys."

"One of MY Weasleys?"

"Yes, one of YOUR Weasleys. They are your family."

"Adoptive family." Hermione laughs "And from the looks of it, they've adopted you too."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Draco jokes "Anyone else would be able to shag their wife in peace."

"MALFOY!" Hermione screams, playfully smacking him in the arm. The knocking comes from downstairs again.

"COMING!" Draco yells. "Bloody Weasleys, think they can breed like bunnies, but low-and-behold someone else..." Draco mummers, walking out of the room. Opening his front door, he sees Ginny and Ron standing on his front porch.

"Draco, I'm so glad you're home still." Ginny says, stepping foot into the house. "I had to tell you...Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Draco looks down at his bare chest and the khaki shorts he was wearing.

"You're lucky, Weaslette, twenty seconds ago I wasn't wearing pants either." Ron shudders at the thought.

"Anyway, Harry sent us to tell you that you are not to go into work today."

"Was he listening in on me and Hermione?"

"No!" Ginny answers sternly, her eyes getting big "No. He...ugh... Are you always this disgusting in the mornings?" Ron nods. "Anyway, the Death Eaters are on this side of London now. Harry said that for our protection, you two are to stay home with us. He recommended you coming to our house."

"No, they have intercepted an owl headed there once, they know the address. We are all safer staying here, there are more bedrooms too."

"Yea, that makes bloody sense. Let's hide from Death Eaters at the old Death Eater Clubhouse. Bloody hell Malfoy, probably isn't a corner of this place they don't know." Ron announces. "Let's just serve our heads on a platter for them with a side of Horseradish while we're at it." Behind Draco, Hermione walks down the stairs in a robe, her hair still a mess. "Nice bedhead, Mione." Ron laughs, causing Hermione to blush and walk into the kitchen. "Oh, sorry we interupted." Looking down, Ron's face gets red too.

"It's fine." Draco snarls. "And that is exactly why it would be the best place for you to hide. Why would a bunch of Aurors hide at a prior Death Eater's house?"

"He's got a point, Ron." Ginny agrees. "We should at least think about it. Ok, we will talk to Harry and have a game plan by lunch."

"Sounds good to me." Draco answers as Ron and Ginny disapparate.

**A/N: I tried to keep this chapter rated PG 13, so I hope it didn't offend anyone. Really hope y'all are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. **(That's right I said Y'all.)


	14. Expecting

**A/N: I know, I normally update earlier in the day than this, but have been reading The Snape Chronicles by Rannaro and I just can't seem to stop long enough to write my own story. Her writing is so amazing!**

**Anyway, Arsha, Thank you, I was wanting to make it ****sexy, but don't feel like ruining the story itself with a porno scene :P **

The Manor was finally as full as it was made to be, all the rooms filled. Harry and Draco had moved the couches from the study down into the Grande Entrance and Molly had brought them an old rug that she was keeping in Ginny's old bedroom, so they now had the Grande Entrance set up as a beautiful living room for the three young couples to enjoy.

"I said NO JAMES!" Rose screams, as a book goes flying across the bedroom at him.

"That's it Rose, I'm telling Daddy. Yous not supposed be throwing things." Scorpius yells at her, walking out of the room.

"I didn't throw it, it did it on it's own!" Rose screams chasing Scorpius.

"Daddy!" Scorpius yells, walking down the stairs into the Grande Entrance towards Draco. "Rose is throwing things at James."

"I was not!" Rose yells back, running into Ron's arms. "He was being mean to me, wanted my cwayons. I said no! The book thwew itself."

"It's ok, honey." Ron says, rubbing Rose's back.

"Go on back upstairs, Scorpius. We will talk to Rose about it." Hermione answers, leaning against Draco with her legs on the arm of the couch.

"Otay mummy." Scorpius answers, sticking his tongue out at Rose before running back upstairs.

"You know, Rosey might be right. Emotions trigger that stuff." Ginny tells Ron as he continues to rub Rose's back. "Whenever Harry used to leave, James would cry so hard it would rain in the house for hours, about like mum says you used to."

"Really?" Ron answers back, embarrassed. "Because I think I remember mum also saying that you would throw pans whenever she tried getting you into a dress." Ginny just snarls at him.

...

"Come on Scor, say mummy. Mu-mmy." Hermione mouths, putting too much emphasis on the syllables, "Mu-mmy."

"Umm" The young baby cooed, drool dripping off of his chin. "umm"

"That's right. Mu-mmy."

"I don't think he's going to." Draco laughs, grabbing an apple off the counter and biting into it. "I think he's got a while yet."

"I think daddy shouldn't talk with his mouth full." Hermione says, smiling big at Scorpius. "Mu-mmy. Mu-mmy."

"MUUUMMMAAY!" Scorpius squeels, causing Hermione to jump up laughing. "EEEEEEEKKKK!" The baby squeels with excitement, causing the apple in Draco's hand to explode.

"Really boy?" Draco sighs, shaking bits of apple off his shirt.

...

"Scorpius always showed his when he was happy, didn't he?" Hermione asks, looking up at Draco.

"Yea," Draco laughs, "he was something else. His was never consistent though, sometimes it was things exploding, sometimes it was things floating. It was never the same."

"See Rose" Harry puts his hand on Rose's. She looked at her uncle for comfort. "We have all done it, it's okay."

"Otay." Rose sniffles, getting off of Ron's lap. "Can I go pway den?" Ron nods as the young girl runs off.

"She is something else, isn't she?" Ron laughs, "What would her mother think?"

"She would think 'What in the world did I get into, all these witches and wizards?'" Draco laughs.

"She had no idea what she was getting into with Ron alone, that's a handful." Ginny teases.

A little while later James comes in, barely carrying two-year-old Albus.

"He being annoying mum." James says, setting Albus on the floor. "He keeps twying to eat the cwayons."

"Ok, thank you." Ginny says, picking Albus up off the floor.

"And you want another one?" Draco asks, confused.

"Yes, we do. And it wouldn't matter now if we didn't, would it?" Ginny snaps back.

"Ouch, calm down Gin." Harry puts his hand on her leg. "It's okay." Hermione glares at Draco, warning him.

"What?" He asks, kissing her.

"Control yourself." She whispers onto his lips before kissing him again.

"So, I'm going to be the party-popper in all this, but we do need to talk about what's going on here." Harry announces. Groans from both Draco and Ron follow directly after.

"No, Harry's right." Hermione peeps up, sitting up straight "We can't just sit here and hope they don't find us. We need a plan." Draco can't help but smile looking at his wife, the same woman who had once been his enemy was, of course, forming a battle plan.

"And what do you expect to do? Hand Albus a wand and tell him to give 'em hell?" Ron laughs, looking down at Albus, who was trying to pull two of his toes apart.

"No, but if they came in this door right now, we would need a plan." Harry replies "Now first off, what about the kids?"

"I can apparate them to Mum's." Ginny chips in.

"You can't possibly apparate with that many kids." Draco comes back with

"I can in two trips, take them up into a bedroom and I can apparate with them two at a time."

"Ok, so that's taken care of. What about you Hermione?"

"What about me! I have fought beside you before Harry, I can do it again!"

"You're not in the best of conditions to do it now." Harry answers, Ginny's eyes going big.

"Harry Potter! I can't remember graduating Hogwarts! That doesn't mean I don't remember how to use a wand!"

"You would know, 'ay Malfoy." Ron laughs, getting a smirk out of Draco.

"I agree" Ginny pipes up, "Hermione can fight if worst comes to worst. We picked a safe spot though, we should be fine." With that, she glares at Harry.

"So, there Potter. See, nothing more to figure out."

...

Leaning Hermione back into his arms, Draco kisses her passionatly.

"See Potter." He laughs, "There is nothing for you to figure out. She's not brainwashed, she knows exactly what she's doing."

"What the hell Malfoy, you promised!" Smacking him on the chest, Hermione tries walking away before he grabs her arm. "You said you wouldn't use US as a weapon."

"I'm not, simply kissed you in front of Potter and Weasel-breath is all." Draco smiles proudly. "How is that by the way, Weasley? Knowing that I have what you so long wanted? Oh, and guess what. It's great." With that, Hermione smacks him, storming off.

"Wait, Granger. Honey."

"Guess she showed you." Ron laughs back.

"Shut up" With a snarl, Draco goes chasing after her.

...

"Yea, nothing more." Hermione mumbles to herself, looking down into her lap.

"What's wrong?" Draco whispers, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing. I...I.."Suddenly she is up, running to the bathroom holding her mouth. Ginny smiles to Harry.

"I better go help her" With that, Ginny walks out of the room too, doing what best friends do.

"What was that about Potter?" Draco barks.

"Looks to me like Hermione might be late."

"Late?" With that, Draco goes quiet with realization "Oh."

"Congratulations mate! Gonna be a daddy." Ron smiles.

"Yea, something like that." He mumbles, going upstairs to his office.


	15. Two Pink Lines

"This one says it too, Ginny." Hermione screams from the master bathroom off of her and Draco's bedroom. Ginny sits on the bed, staring at the bathroom door.

"So maybe they are all right, Hermione."

"That's impossible."

"Really? Did you ask your husband the last time you cuddled?"

"I know the last time we cuddled!"

"Oh." Ginny answers, blushing. "That's gross."

"Oh, but it's not gross for you and Harry. Hand me another one." Getting up, Ginny grabs another pregnancy test from the bag and cracks the door, handing it to Hermione.

"That's the last of them, Hermione. Number ten."

"Ok, give me a second." Quietly, Draco walks in.

"Well?"

"Yep. She's taking number ten now, just to be sure."

"Of course."

"Was this planned?" Draco sighs.

"Yea, yea it was."

"So, why don't you seem excited about it?"

"Because I wish she could remember us talking about this, us wanting this. I wish she could remember how excited she was when I finally agreed to start trying, after years of her begging me." Slowly, Ginny walks towards Draco.

"I'm not going to do this." She says, hugging Draco. "But she will remember." As she pulls away, she laughs at the shock on Draco's face.

"Did you just..."

"Absolutely not." She answers, looking at him disgusted. "I would never."

"Ginny, are you talking to someone out there?"

"No hun." Ginny says, pushing Draco out the door. It was Hermione's place to tell Draco, not hers.

"Well, guess what?"

"It's positive?"

"Did they beat you out of there?" Ron asks when Draco returns downstairs.

"Yea, I thought you were kidding about her having a firey temper Potter." Draco lies.

"Firey as her hair."

"Screamed at me, damn near broke an eardrum." Harry and Ron laugh at the thought, both knowing how bad Ginny's temper can be.

"Did she hex you?" Ron asks, laughing

"No, but she threatened to. Scary woman you got there."

"Did they at least tell you what the results were before you left?"

"No, and that was probably scarier than anything Ginny could have done." Right as Draco says that, Hermione and Ginny walk down the stairs.

"Hey there preggers." Ron jokes, getting smacked in the shoulder by Ginny.

"Draco, can we talk?" Hermione says, pointing back upstairs.

"I'll get dinner ready while your talking." Ginny calls, winking at Draco.

Gently, Draco sits down on their bed.

"So," She rocks back and forth on her feet. "I took a pregnancy test."

"And?" Trying to pretend he didn't already know the answer, Draco was nervous as she was

"Actually, I...I took ten of them."

"Wow, beats the five last time, hmm."

"Yea, and it said that I'm pregnant and it could be wrong, I mean what are the chances, and I don't know when my last..well you know.. was so that means that I could be further along than I think and."  
>"And your rambling, honey." Draco says, standing up. "What's wrong?"<p>

...

"What am I going to do?" Hermione sits in the Slytherin dungeon watching Draco pace back and forth "What am I going to do? What are we going to do? What the bloody hell are we going to do Hermione? We haven't even graduated yet."

Hermione looks down at her stomach, rubbing where there is not yet a bump. "I'm sure they'll be understanding." Headmistress McGonagall had made the Slytherin dungeon off-limits to all other students, insisting that Draco and Hermione do this here for "Miss Granger's safety"

"Them? Be understanding? Are you kidding me Hermione? They have never been understanding to ANYTHING! You are thinking like a sogging muggle again."

"I am not Draco and I wish you would stop saying that!" She screams back, then goes back to rubbing her belly "He can hear you."

"The baby can not" Draco snarls, "and how in the hell do you know it's a boy?"

"You spend every waking hour with him and you would know too!"

"Whatever. They will be here in twenty." There is a soft knock on the door, and Headmistress McGonagall peeks her head in.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. They are here to see you now if that is okay."

"What the f-"

"Not in a lady's presence, Mr. Malfoy." Headmistress McGonagall reminds, closing the door behind her.

"Of course they're early." He rolls his eyes. "It wouldn't be 'proper' to not be twenty minutes early." Plopping down next to Hermione, he waits as Lucius and Narcissa walk in the door.

"Oh Draco. I've missed you so." Narcissa walks over, hugging her son. "Are they feeding you okay?" Draco nods.

"Miss Granger." Lucius says, holding his chin high.

"Mr. Malfoy." Hermione replies, standing up and holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Don't make me laugh." He answers, snarling his nose. "What is the meaning of this Draco?"

"Well...ummm...ugh..."

"We are expecting." Hermione answers proudly. "Due in March."

"Your what? Draco please tell me she's mistaken. Surely you haven't gone to mating with Mud."

"Actually father, me and Hermione are going to get married this fall. I would like your blessing."

"Absolutel-"

"Not." Lucius barks, interupting his wife. "I will not have the likes of this..this...hussy interferi-"

"She is not!" Draco yells back "and you will call her no such thing! Do you here me?" Grabbing his wand, he points it at Lucius, his hand shaking as tears stream down his face.

"Draco, honey, put the wand down." Narcissa pleads.

"I give you credit Draco, never thought you would have the nerve to put a wand in MY face before." Lucius says, staring at the wand. "Did you learn this from this..this..."  
>"Muggle-born. And yes he did." Hermione answers, "But I think Draco will be a little more of a man about it than I was."<p>

"Draco, please. Think about what you are doing."

"And why is that?"

"Because I put my wand down and punched him in the face." Hermione snaps back, "Come on Draco, we don't need their blessing." With that, she pushes his wand down, putting her arm around him as they walk away.  
>"Wait!" Narcissa calls, causing them to turn around. "Can..Can I feel your stomach?" Hermione looks at Draco, who nods. Gently Narcissa places her hand on Hermione's still flat stomach. A tear streams down Narcissa's face as she looks at her husband. "We WILL be at their wedding." She says sternly "and you WILL have nothing more to say about this."<p>

...

"I'm nervous is all." Hermione answers, "Were we, were we planning this?" Draco nods, a smile on his face. Slowly, Hermione smiles too.

"We're having a baby!" He screams, picking Hermione up and spinning her around the room.


	16. Another One Bites The Dust

Nothing else needed to be discussed at the dinner table, the pregnancies kept the conversations flowing.

"I can't believe it, Hermione. We are going to be having our babies at the same time again." Ginny laughs, cutting up a hot dog for Albus.

"And we get to deal with the wrath together Potter." Draco jokes.

"Yea well, not nearly as bad as what Sonny did to me, thought she was going to break my hand." Ron laughs, raising his hand as if to show everyone "Bloody crazy, and called me every name in the book too. Never want to see the inside of a delivery room again mate." Everyone laughs.

...

"Is he crying? Draco, why isn't he crying?" Hermione looks up at him, her hair soaking with sweat. "What's going on?"

"Shhhh, he's fine." Draco whispers, brushing her hair out of her face, never taking his eyes of his son laying there still on the table. "He's doing great."

"But why isn't he crying?"

"Sometimes they don't right after their born. Sometimes a woman has a quiet one." Draco lies, staring at the baby, watching the healer's hands.

"Is he okay?"

"He's doing good, Hermione, please relax."

"Can you please look at me if he's doing so good?"

"I just can't believe it, he's so beautiful Hermione. He's so perfect." _If I look at you, you will see straight through me. You will see the truth. You will see my worst fear._

"WWWWAAAAHHH!" Draco looks down, praying, and kisses Hermione's hand.

"Did you hear that, love? You wanted him to cry, now he'll never stop." Draco smiles, thanking his stars.

...

"My broders going to be the best broder der is." Scorpius announces. "Bedder den your broder James."James sticks his tongue out at Scorpius.

"Daddy, why don't I have a broder or a mummy wike Scorpius and James do?" Rose asks, looking up at Ron who slams his chair back, stomping out of the room. Draco pushes his chair back, standing up to follow him out the door.

"Don't Malfoy, let him be." Harry states, trying to stare Draco down.

"No Potter, he needs to hear this."

"What did I say?" Rose asks, looking at Ginny.

"Nothing dear, eat your peas."

Slamming the front door, Draco stomps outside. "Weasley! Weasley! Where are you!" Looking around, he sees him walking towards the woods, and makes a full-fledged run towards him. Grabbing Ron by the shirt, he flings him around, tossing him to the ground. Breathing hard, he stands over him.

"What the hell" Ron screams, wiping his hands off.

"You want to run away from your problems like a muggle, you better learn to fight like one." Draco says, kicking at Ron.

"What the- Stop!"

"Why? Your pathetic." Draco snarls, spitting at Ron. "Sonya was more of a Witch than you will ever be. At least she would have been there for Rose."

"Don't bring her into this!"

"Ron, look at me." Ron looks him dead in the eyes, Draco having never called him by his first name. "She is dead! Now go back in the sogging house and tell your daughter that!"

"I can't!" Ron yells back, kicking Draco.

"I'm sick of you!" Draco screams, kicking him back, hitting his legs. "I'm sick of you always being drunk" another kick. "I'm sick of you always being gone." another kick "I'm sick of you always thinking your life is the worst." another kick, which Ron grabs, tripping Draco. He lands on his back, the ground knocking the wind out of him.

"I'm sick of you thinking you can beat sense into someone! You act like you know what Rose is going through. What I am going through." Ron says, standing up and walking away. Draco stands up too.

"I do know what she's going through." Draco screams back at him. "You are no better than Lucius ever was. Go out and be a hero because you're not happy with what you have at home! Just like Lucius!" Suddenly, Ron turns around and runs at Draco, a shoulder blade to Draco's gut as Ron hits him quarterback style. The wind knocked out of him, Draco lands flat on his back blocking the punches Ron throws at him.

"I am nothing like your worthless father!"

"Really looks like it!" Draco screams, punching him back. "Run away because you can't stand up for your own family! Hide behind your work! Nothing like him!"

"Well, so long as my daughter don't turn out like you." Ron hollers, managing to get a punch to the face.

"Then be there for her and she won't!" Draco groans back, making an undercut to Ron's ribcage.

"What the-" Harry runs out into the yard, Hermione and Ginny following. "Petrificus Totalus!" He screams, pointing his wand at the pile of fists and kicks.

"I hope you're satisfied." Hermione sasses, putting a bag of frozen peas on Draco's eye.

"I don't know." Draco groans, flinching away from the bag, "Hey Weasley, how's your rib cage?"

Gently, Ginny lifts Ron's shirt to put ice on his ribs, exposing a purple and grey bruise. "Feels like I got kicked in the chest by a jack-arse."

"Yep, I'm satisfied." Harry laughs.

"I'm glad you find this funny, Harry. Your two best friends rolling around in the yard, fighting like a couple of school boys." Hermione barks, putting the peas back against Draco's eye. "Going to be really funny when your the one explaining to the kids why Draco has a black eye."

Harry stares at the eight eyes staring back at him having no idea what to say.

"It's ok, Uncle Harry, daddy kicked Uncle Wonny's arse."

"What! No! Where did you hear that word?"

"I told you Daddy won!" Rose hollers at Scorpius, putting her hands on her hips.

"Did not, did he Uncle Harry. The one with the bwack eye always the winner." Ginny couldn't help but stand in the door and snicker. Her husband, Harry Potter, The-One-Who-Died, trying to explain to three four-year-olds and a two-year-old why their uncles looked like they had been beaten to death by trolls.

"That's not what I heard."

"I think youz both lucky my daddy wasn't fighting. He would have gone 'Aboomeo'" James points his crayon at Rose's face "and dey both would have been cwying like babies."

"Uh uh," Rose replies, shaking her head. "No one makes my daddy cwy."

"My daddy did." Scorpius brags, holding his head high.

**A/N: Just want to let everyone know, I really had fun writing out this fighting scene, it cracked me up picturing them fighting like muggles. **


	17. Weedmuncher

"Fleur! Fleur!"

"Draco, why are ye here?" Fleur asks, turning around, still in her scrubs. "Is something wrong with 'ermione? or Zcorpius?"

"No, Hermione is getting her memory back fine. That's the problem. Will she remember..." His eyes finish the question. "Is there any way we can prevent her from remembering?"

"I afraid not, Draco. Whatever zhe remembers is triggered by what is zaid, what is zeen."

"So, what if..what if I don't take her around things that will remind her?" He begged, trying to come up with anything. "Everything is going so great, I don't want her to remember that. What if it tears our marriage apart?"

"Draco, it was five years ago. If 'ermione can't let it go, zhe isn't worth it. I love her just as much as ye do, but that's the way it is. Ye can't keep 'er from the things reminding 'er forever."

"You're right. Thanks Fleur."

"Draco, I 'ave a 'ouse too. Ye don't 'ave to visit me at work."

"Yea, but you live here more than you do at home, that's part of being a Healer." With that, Draco disapparates back to the Manor, hoping to make it back before anyone woke, to prevent questions from being asked. The house seemed quiet enough so Draco tiptoed up the stairs, gently using his wand to push open his bedroom door. Quietly, he climbs into bed beside Hermione, rolling on his side to pretend to be asleep.

...

Gently, Draco climbs back into bed beside Hermione, wrapping his arm around her.

"Where were you?" She whispers into the dark green satin sheets.

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"So are you." She smiles, rolling over to face him. "Where were you?"

"I went to the bathroom, is that such a crime?"

"Not nearly as bad as Crabbe's snoring." She laughs, looking over at the bed not far from Draco's. She thinks of how thankful they were that he didn't come in until nearly two, giving them plenty of alone time.

"Horrible, isn't it?" Draco smiles, kissing her.

"What happened last night, was that a mistake?"

"No! No! God no, Granger! I...I really really like you."

"Don't say that afterwards, it only makes it all hurt worse in the end."

"Hermione, I mean it." He gazes into her eyes, feeling her heartbeat against his chest. "You are not like all the other girls. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I've heard that one before Malfoy."

"Okay, so what do I have to do to prove myself to you, to prove that I lo-, that I really like you?"

"Say those words."

"I can't, I've never said them to anyone."

...

"I just had another memory." Hermione whispers.

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"I can't sleep when you're gone, you know that." He curses to himself

"So, what memory did you have?"

"When we conceived Scorpius." Draco can't help but laugh at the thought, their first time together. Crabbe had almost walked in on them. Five minutes sooner and he would have turned on the light to see parts of both Draco and Hermione that would have scarred him for life.

"That was a good memory." Draco smiles, "Thank you for reminding me of it. Want to, you know, relive it?" He says with a wink, grabbing his wand off the nightstand and shutting the door. Hermione cuddles up to him, laying her head on his chest.

"DADDY!" Rose screams out.

"Really? Are we ever going to get to?" Draco groans

"Not with a house full of people, we're not. You're eye is looking a lot better today, by the way." Hermione whispers, letting her fingers float along the bruise surrounding it.

"Ahh!" He hollers out in pain. "But it still hurts when you touch it."

...

"Oh my god. Don't touch it! Don't touch it! I'm dying!"

"Over-exaggerating is more like it, now move your hand." Gently, Draco picks up his hand, exposing on his arm where he had been cut. "You are fine."

"Blasted muggle weed-muncher tried to kill me! I'm dying, Hermione! I'm dying!"

"You're not dying, and it's a weed-eater." Hermione laughs "Accio Dittany." A small vial pops out of her purse into her hand. Gently, she puts two drops onto the wound, a minor flesh wound. "See, all better." She smiles.

"You're my hero." He smiles back.

...

"I'm sorry baby." She whispers sincerely, kissing him. "I need to go downstairs and make some breakfast, everyone will be up shortly." With that, she gets up, putting on her robe. "I love you." She says lightly, before walking out the bedroom door and downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hermione" Harry calls out

"I'm in here, Harry." She was whisking the pancake batter, breaking open eggs, and dicing strawberries all at once. "The joys of being a witch." She mummers.

"I need to talk to Malfoy" Walking over, Harry steals a strawberry, popping it in his mouth before Hermione can object. "Is he awake?"

"Yes, and probably up in his office. That's where he normally goes to get away from everything. The Manor was never this full of life when he was growing up, it overwhelms him sometimes." Harry nods, remembering how much comfort he had found in the cupboard under the stairs, and how much different it was then his current home, always filled with laughter.

"Ok, I'll go there then." Harry says, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

_Sooner or later, she is going to remember and then everything, EVERYTHING that I have worked so hard on may just go out the window. Might just end right here. _Draco slams his fists down on the desk. _My marriage, she will leave for sure. My son, she's going to tell him when he's older. Then I'll be like Weasley, going way out of town begging a Death Eater to finish me off. No...that's a lie...I'll never be like Weasley._

"Malfoy, can I come in?" Draco nods as Harry shuts the door behind him. "The Death Eaters are getting closer, I think they are trying to close in on us. It is best that we leave and lead them away from the Manor, away from the girls." Away from the kids, they both think but neither of them say. "That's our safest bet right now."

"I disagree, Potter, and honestly I don't know how you didn't kill everyone who helped you with that kind of mind frame. They are angry, at me for being a traitor, at you, the Weasley's and Hermione for winning the war. This isn't all about you, like it used to be. This is just pure, sweet revenge and if we leave, they will see it as the perfect opportunity to get back at Hermione and Weaslette. I'm not leaving my family exposed like that."

"Fine, then what do you expect we do?"

"We lay low, no disapparating. If they do come after us, we will all be here that way."

"What about the children? Surely mum can watch them so that they are safe." Ginny replies, walking into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, thank you so much for eavesdropping, Weaslette. That's exactly why the door was closed, or did you not do that in your one-roo-"

That's enough Malfoy." Harry interupts, his face serious."If we take the kids to Molly's, there is a better chance that they will attack there. I agree with Malfoy, disapparating is dangerous and we need to keep everyone together this time. I say we put a charm preventing apparating on a radius around the Manor. That way, if anyone does try to intrude-"

"They can't. Excellent idea Potter."


	18. Sectumsempra

Hermione stares down at the dirty dinner plate, sighing as she picks it up to wash it. _Some things are just better done muggle _Ginny's voice sings in her ear. Did I always do these muggle?

"Mummy, do you rember me yet?" Scorpius asks sitting at the breakfast bar drawing. For the first time since everyone had moved in, Hermione finally got alone time with her son. She could hear everyone else in the Grande Entrance laughing, but for this moment, it was just the two of them.

"Yes, I do Scorpius. I remember when you were born. I didn't get to see you yet, but your daddy told me you were beautiful and perfect."

"I is pewfect mummy, I a Malfoy." Hermione can't help but laugh. "What else you rember?"

...

Screaming, Scorpius pulls away from Hermione, her dragging him by the arm.

"Your son is about as courageous as you were." She groans, dragging him towards the broom. "Is this really necessary this young?"

"I was three whenever I was put on my first broom, Hermione. He will be better on a broom if he learns young."

"And Harry was" She groans, picking Scorpius up and throwing him over her shoulder, the young boy kicking and hitting as she walks closer to the broom. "Harry was eleven before he ever got on a broom, and look at him." Draco snarls.

"No bwoom mummy, no bwoom. no bwoom mummy!" Tears stream down Scorpius' face as Draco uses his wand to levitate the broom. Gently, Hermione sets him on it, causing the tears to dry up as he sees that his feet aren't touching the ground. "I fwy?" Hermione nods. "I Fwy! I fwy!"

...

"I remember your first time on a broom, you were so brave getting on it." Hermione lies.

"I was, flying is fun. Do you rember you wuv me?"

"Of course Scorpius," Hermione answers, walking behind her son, slicking back his hair and kissing his forehead. "I will always remember to love you."

Suddenly, they hear a loud crash in the other room.

"Hermione!" She hears her husband scream, "Grab Scorpius! Run upstairs! Hide!" Quickly, Hermione grabs Scorpius under the arms, setting him down on the floor.

"You heard your father. Go upstairs." She tells Scorpius, her scared brown eyes meeting his, "And remember what your father always told you."

"Don't be a hewo." Scorpius answers, nodding his head. Hermione watches him run up the stairs until she can no longer see him on the stairwell, then she grabs her wand off the counter, following the noise into the Grande Entrance. Just as she had expected, there were about seven Death Eaters in the room, one of them holding Ron at wand point, his wand inches away from Ron's face. The mask covered his face, but Hermione could tell by his height and the color of his hand, it was Blaise.

"Prepare to die, you worthless Mud-Lover."

"DON'T TOUCH MY DADDY!" Rose screams from the same stairwell Hermione had walked down at her birthday dinner. Rose's face was about as red as her father's hair with anger, her eyes squinted. Suddenly, a piece of plaster breaks off the ceiling, falling directly on the Death Eater, knocking him out.

"ROSE!" Ginny yells, running up the stairs, grabbing her niece. She continues to run up the stairs, as Harry and Draco fight off some of the other Death Eaters.

"Did you see that mate? That's my daughter! That was my daughter!" Ron announces proudly.

"Yea, that's great Ron, but we are kinda still fighting, so if you can focus." Harry replies, using his wand to blow a Death Eater back about thirty feet. Hermione jumps in, standing next to her husband.

"HERMIONE! Go upstairs like I told you!"

"Through peace and in war." Hermione replies, repeating their vows.

"What?"

"Through peace and war, for better or for worse, til death do us part." Hermione repeats, knocking a Death Eater back, causing it to land on it's back.

"You remember?"

"It just came to me, only our vows. Not the wedding itself." She groans, smiling.

"'Ay Harry, what was the spell you used on Malfoy? Oh, yea. SECTRUMSEMPRA!" He screams, pointing his wand at a Death Eater, causing him to bleed to death on the floor.

"What the hell Weasley!" Draco screams, picturing his father behind the mask "They have families too!"

"And they are trying to kill yours!" Ron screams back, zapping another Death Eater back "Do you think they cared that Sonya had a family? That they will spare Hermione for hers?" Draco sighed, knowing Ron was right.

"Not in my house, Weasley!" He screams back, over the noise, looking at Ron's eyes. Ron nods, understanding.

Through all the battling and talking, Draco missed the fact that Hermione was no longer at his side. He missed the fact that she was in a corner of the room. He also missed the fact that she was cornered by none other than Pansy herself.

"Pathetic little Mud Blood!" Pansy yells, taking of her mask, her wand in Hermione's face. "Don't worry, I'm going to kill you. I want to make you scream first. Word has it your memories were jogged and now there coming back." She laughs "Let's see what it takes for you to remember this." With that she lifts her neck, exposing a hickey, which obviously was there for this purpose alone. Hermione grabs her chest, feeling her heart breaking as she drops to the floor remembering.

...

_My Dearest Hermione, _

_My love for you and the baby is_ _strong, but I fear it is not strong enough to stop the darkness running through my veins. For that reason, I must leave. I don't know where I am going. Even if I did, you are too hard-headed, you would follow me to the ends of the earth to keep our family together. I can't have that. I can't jeopardize ruining our son's life. Let him know that his father was a good man. You know that I was. That his father got wrapped up in some bad decisions and for that reason alone, he can't be around. Let him know that his father will always love him and will always carry him in his heart, wherever he goes._

_Forever you will be a Queen in my eyes, my love. Forever you alone will be what makes my heart beat._

_Your Fiancee,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione reread the letter, going to the only person who knew Draco better than she did. The only person who could read between the lines of his letter.

"My Draco wouldn't do this two weeks before the wedding, dear." Narcissa answers, looking down at the letter, tears stained the parchment from where Draco had cried writing it. "He wouldn't."

"He did, Mrs. Malf- Narcissa, sorry. Whenever I woke up this morning, it was on the nightstand. He didn't take any clothes or anything."

"None at all?" Hermione shakes her head. "I know where he is. He used to run away there all the time when Lucius and I would..discuss things." Hermione knew what she meant, Draco had told her about the arguing, about him running away. "Take my hand." With that, Narcissa and Hermione apparate, showing up in front of a guest house next to a manor the same size as the Malfoys'. "If I know my son, he is in that house. This is your war though, not mine. You know your way back to the Manor?" Hermione nods as Narcissa disapparates.

Hermione takes a deep breath as she reaches for the handle of the door. Nothing could prepare her for what was waiting for her on the other side, but the hickey on Draco's next reminded her for the following week.

...

Draco hears Hermione's screams from across the room as he sees her hunched over in a ball. Standing over her, Pansy is laughing. Fury fills Draco's veins, knowing why Hermione was screaming. This was exactly what he was afraid of.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" He screams, knocking Pansy off of her feet against a wall. He stands over her as the life disappears out of her eyes.

"Did we change the rules, Malfoy?" Ron hollers from across the room "I can change the rules."

"No, this was personal." Draco answers, running over to his wife who was still holding her chest, screaming. "Shhhh!" He whispers into her hair, picking her up and running up the stairs.

"We have this." Harry yells, "Just make sure Mione is okay." Draco turns around, nodding to his friend.

"Shhhhhh! It's okay Hermione. It's okay, I'm here." Draco whispers, laying her down on the bed, but the screaming doesn't stop.

"What's going on?" Ginny cries, running into his bedroom.

"Why are you still here?" He barks. "Where are the kids?"

"You and Harry put the apparating spell on the house, I can't leave. I can't cancel out the spell since I didn't place it."

"Well, go stay with the kids!" Draco hollers back, looking back down at his wife. Softly, he whispers a sleeping spell into her hair, causing her to drift off to sleep. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I never meant to hurt you."


	19. Amortenia

**A/N: Sorry everyone, the fiancee made me go grocery shopping before he would let me write another chapter, so it took a little longer than usual. Super sorry :(  
><strong>

Ron held his best friend as she cried in his arms. Surrounded by her smell, he gently whispers apologies into her hair.

"How could he do it, Ron?" She cries, wrapping her arms around his neck, "He promised he was different."

"He's a Malfoy, what do you expect?"Hermione looks down at her belly, rubbing it.

"Your daddy's a man hussy." She tells her belly as Ron hears a familiar pop outside his window.

Draco stares at the Burrow, taking a deep breath. He knew what he had to do. Quietly, Ginny open the front door.

"Weaslette, is Hermione here? I need to talk to her." Draco stares into the eyes of the only Weasley that could send a chill up his spine, that could put fear into his soul, even at six months pregnant. "Please, I need to see Hermione."

"EVERTA STATUM!" Draco flies backwards, the wind getting knocked out of him as he hits the ground.

"Please" He tries getting up again, barely getting to his feet before she hits him again.

"EVERTA STATUM!" Flying back another three feet, he couldn't believe it. Never had a witch used his favorite spell against him. This hurt like hell. He wasn't even going to try getting back up, he knew now how the filthy Weaslette worked. So long as he didn't move, she wouldn't attack. She was just trying to keep him away from Hermione, not kill him. His wand under his arm, he whispers a spell himself. Before Ginny can blink, her wand is out of her hand and in Draco's. Her mouth drops open as she looks at her now empty hand.

"Don't attack!" She raises her hands up, surrendering. "I'm pregnant."

"I wasn't going to. I just want to see Hermione."

"She's upstairs, in Ron's room." Exactly what Draco had feared, an eye for an eye. She was paying him back for what he had done to her but he wouldn't lose her that easily.

"Take me to her."

Ginny stops him at the bedroom door, putting her hand against his chest.

"I need to get Harry first." She says quietly, her eyes demanding that Draco not move. He simply nods, handing her her wand back. She opens the door, going into the bedroom, and Harry walks out.

"Drink this" He hands Draco a vial of clear liquid.

"That's okay, I think I've drank enough potions for the rest of my life in the past twenty-four hours though."

"It wasn't a question, Malfoy. Either you drink it or you don't get to see Hermione." Draco puts the vial up to his nose, smelling it. Scentless.

"What is it?" He asks, not quite trusting Harry.

"Truth Serum. Like I said, either you drink or you don't get to see her. She's one of my best friends, I'll kill you before you hurt her again." Draco nods, drinking the vial.

"Can I see her now?" Harry nods, opening the door.

"Come on Ron, Ginny. Let them talk. Oh, and Draco" Harry looks back at him, holding his hand out "Give me your wand." Draco looks in the room, seeing Hermione's eyes, red from crying. Her tear-stained cheeks, and slowly hands Harry his wand. As Ginny and Ron walk out of the room, Draco gives Hermione a weak smile.

"Can't you just leave me alone? Go back to your home-wrecker."

"It's not like that Hermione. I didn't have control."

"How do you not have control?"

"She...look, can I just start from the beginning, please?" Hermione nods.

"So, after I wrote you the letter, I apparated to Italy. You were always reading about it, so I knew since I had to leave you I could at least go there and stay in your heart, but everything reminded me of you. Assisi made me think of Hogwarts, how I showed you the pond. I saw you sunbathing in Sicily. So I couldn't stay there, I was only there for a few hours, but I knew Mum wouldn't approve of me leaving you high and dry."

"Of course not." Hermione barks "Where would you think that she would? That she would approve of you abandoning your fiancee and child, over such a silly, childish fear. Darkness in your blood, please. The only darkness there is in you Draco is the darkness that has been brainwashed into your head!"

"And Goyle's mum wouldn't be supportive either, so I went to the only place I thought you wouldn't look an-"

"I know, I saw. You romped her sogging brains out!"

"Will you let me finish!" Draco screams at her.

"Why? Why should I, Draco? The wedding is off! Go back to your hussy! Ask her to marry you, you two would be perfect for each other!"

"HERMIONE! Stop! I love you!"

"What? That's not funny!" Hermione stops, she had never heard those words come out of his mouth before.

"I'm not trying to be funny. I love you, and...and I'm going to marry you. Yes, I cheated Hermione, but it wasn't my fault and I will never do it again. I went to Pansy's house. I wanted someone to talk to, someone to tell me I wasn't a bad person. I was sitting at the table in the guest house crying when she handed me a glass of tea and told me everything would be okay. I drank the tea, I thought nothing of it when it smelt like that bloody Milk and Honey Soap." A tear streaks down Draco's face. "It smelt like your skin, Hermione. I thought I was just missing you that much, so I drank it. And then...I looked up at Pansy and she was beautiful. She isn't, she's not even my type, but for a moment she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." The tears keep flowing as Draco sits down, holding Hermione's hand, crying as he explains himself. "I don't know what got into me, but I tackled her, snogging her and then" He didn't have to finish, Hermione knew the rest, she had seen it with her own two eyes. "I'm so sorry Hermione. Please?"

Hermione looks down at their hands, his holding hers.

"You drank the vial Harry gave you?" Draco nods. "And you promise you will never do it again?"

"I swear, Hermione. On my life. I will never even talk to Pansy again, ever. I will never leave you, I will never leave our son. I can be a good husband, a good father. Just give me a chance." Softly, Hermione nods.

...

Draco watches as his wife's eyes flutter awake.

"What happened?" Hermione asks, looking around their bedroom.

"Death Eaters came, we fought them off-"

"I remember that part." Hermione replies sleepily, rubbing her head. "Did you kill Pansy?" Draco nods, ashamed.

"Yea, yea I did." He answers, looking down. Gently, Hermione puts her hand on his cheek, comforting him.

"It's okay Draco, I forgive you. It was years ago. We have been married for four years since then, I think we can handle it." A tear streaks down Draco's face as he nods.

"You're the only woman I've ever said that too, Hermione, and the only woman I ever will."

"I know." She answers, getting out of bed. "So, who won?"

"None other than the best." Draco smiles, "Weasley got too much of a kick out of kicking their arse though. We are going out tonight to celebrate if that's okay."

"That's fine." Hermione answers, laying back down and shutting her eyes. Gently, Draco kisses her forehead, letting her drift back off to sleep. He smiles as he walks out of the room. _She forgives me._


	20. The Cemetery

**A/N:I want to thank the band The Script, for their song Nothing. That was what gave me the inspiration for this chapter.  
><strong>

**SerpentofDarkness- I know, a lot of people see Blaise as Draco's best friend, it just never fit in my mind. I always saw Goyle and Crabbe being more of his B.F.F's through everything. To me, they just always seemed more loyal. **

**Pug- that's what I was going for. :P  
><strong>

Hermione stands in front of the muggle apartment, looking at it. Gently, she knocks on the door. Draco opens it slowly, his finger to his lips.

"He just fell asleep." Draco whispers, pointing to the red-head sleeping on the couch. "He refuses to sleep in his own bed, says he can smell her on the pillows."

"You need to come home, Draco. Your son hasn't seen you since you got back." Hermione whispers, looking her husband in the eyes.

"I can't leave him like this." Draco replies, looking at his friend. "Weasley would be there for me."

"You're right. Fine, why don't we have him come stay with us? It's not healthy for him to be in this apartment anyway, her memory will be the death of him." Draco looks around, her pictures on the wall, her canvas up in the corner from where she had done paintings of things no one else believed in, the dragons and wrackspurts, even the couch Ron was sleeping on was something Sonya had picked out herself.

"I agree, it's probably better for him that way. You can take care of Rose until Ron gets back on his feet. I can help him. But for now, Hermione, I can't leave him. He has not said a word to anyone in days, not even me. I won't leave him." Hermione nods, kissing her husband on the cheek.

"I'll be at home then."

"Hermione, wake up." Draco shakes her lightly, "I'm leaving, I'm going with Potter and Weasley to the pub, do you need anything before I go?"

"No, thank you though. Where's Ginny?"

"She's downstairs, you should get up and keep her company." Hermione nods, getting out of bed. "I'm going to get going though, I love you." Gently, he kisses Hermione and walks out of their bedroom.

"Did you see her? She screamed 'Don't touch my daddy!' and BOOM right on top of him. Can you believe it?" Draco laughs, all Ron has done since they showed up at the pub was brag about Rose. It was like he was a completely different person. "Has Scorpius ever done anything like that?"

"No," Draco answers, looking up from his butterbeer. "Scor really don't get angry about much of anything."

"James does, but Albus don't. Albus is more mellow, James has a temper like his mother." Harry jokes, Draco and Ron laughing at the thought.

"Poor boy, wait til he gets older. Ginny used to turn my hair green because I would beat her to the bathroom in the mornings."

Sitting around, they continue to joke and laugh about their childhoods and what the kids were going through. It felt like old times, when they would return from a mission, kiss the girls, and then go out and celebrate being home. They would drink to being alive. As the clock on the wall ticks closer to closing time, their speech gets slurred and Ron can barely hold himself on the bar stool. At last call, they walk out the door, facing Hogsmeade.

"Walk a straight line, Malfoy." Harry laughs, as Draco tries to walk along the curb, falling off.

"Can you believe it?" Draco laughs, barely able to breathe he's laughing so hard, not even noticing Ron behind them. "I haven't been this drunk since...since I proposed." His face was red he was laughing so hard.

"Sonya." Ron whispers, tears streaming down his face. Draco and Harry turn around, grabbing Ron as he drops to his knees in the middle of the street. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME SONYA!" He screams.

"Shhhh!" Draco hushes, trying to calm him down. "Come on man, let's go home." He reaches under Ron's arm, trying to drag him up.

"No, get off of me. You don't understand! No one understands but Sonya! SONYA!" He screams, walking towards the cemetery. "Leave me. I need to go see my wife."

"They weren't married." Draco says, half questioning himself.

"According to Ron, they are now." Harry answers, running after him. "Come on Ron, let's go home."

"NO!" Ron screams, "You go home to your wife, I'm going to go see mine! Leave me here tonight." Harry shrugs as Draco tries running after Ron.

"Don't" Harry says, grabbing Draco's arm. "Maybe he needs to be alone this time." Draco looks on, watching one of his best friends visit the only muggle in Hogsmeade Cemetery.

"I'm home." Draco whispers to Hermione, climbing into bed.

"Okay." She groans, wrapping her arm around him.

The next morning, Hermione walks down the stairs towards the sound of her best friend screaming.

"So let me get this straight, my brother tells you to leave him drunk in a cemetery, so you do?" Harry and Draco were sitting at the breakfast bar, their heads down like a couple of kids getting scolded.

"Yea, something like that." Harry answers, not looking his wife in the eyes.

"Something like that? Care to explain what like that Harry? Either you did or you didn't."

"We did." Draco answers "But he told us he needed to talk to his wife."

"Oh, that's so much better." Ginny yells, throwing her arms in the air "My brother told you he wanted to talk to his DEAD WIFE, so you leave him alone in a cemetery drunk. You should go look for him." They both stare at her. "NOW!" With that, Harry and Draco jump up, apparating right then and there. Ginny looks at Hermione, faking a smile and handing her a cup of coffee. "Can you believe them?"

"Yea, I can." Hermione answers, looking down into the coffee as she sits down where Draco just was. "Did I ever tell you Draco had an affair?"

"Yea" Ginny answers, leaning on the bar. "You did. I knocked the crap out of him for it."

"Did he change? Is he still Malfoy?"

"No" Ginny answers, smiling "No, he's not even Draco really. He's just this weird alien in Draco's body." Hermione laughs at the thought.

"Do you think I'll ever fully get my memory back?" Hermione asks, looking her best friend in the eyes.

"Honestly, no. I don't. I think that you will remember bits and pieces along the way. Will you remember what Scorpius' favorite color was a year ago, or what Draco made you for dinner a month ago, probably not. " Hermione nods.

"Do you think you could help me, while they are out looking for your brother?"

"I never thought you'd ask." Ginny answers with a smile.


	21. Remembering

Both girls sit cross-legged on Hermione's four-poster King sized bed.

"Ok" Ginny announces, "I'm going to state a fact, you tell me what it triggers. That seems to be what is causing most of your memories to come back." Hermione nods. "I was your Maid of Honor at your wedding."

Suddenly, Hermione sees it.

"You look beautiful darling." Narcissa announces, trying to brush through Hermione's tangled hair. "Draco will not know what to think."

"I agree Hermione." Ginny smiles, rubbing her obvious belly.

"I hope so" Hermione whispers, looking in the mirror.

"He will, I can't wait til me and Ronny get married." Sonya smiles at Hermione, holding newborn Rose in her hands.

"I think you'll be next." Ginny laughs, "Ron is crazy about you. I've never seen him look at anyone like that."

"I hope your right." Sonya blushes. "Your dress is beautiful."

Hermione stares in the mirror, the white of the dress against the paleness of her skin made her look even whiter, made her lips a brighter shade of pink.

"Narcissa, did you always know Lucius was the one you were going to marry?"

"From day one. What about you?"

"The moment his lips touched mine." She whispers, gazing into the mirror.

Slowly, the doors of the church open, Hermione smiling as she walks, her arm intertwined with Arthur's. Narcissa looks from her future daughter-in-law up to her son and cries at the look on Draco's face. Staring at her, his face is emotionless. There isn't a single thought going through his mind as he stares at his future wife. He is just in awe. As Hermione stands at the alter next to him, the pastor asks Arthur who is giving Hermione away.

"Molly and I" He answers, sitting down. Throughout the entire vows, Draco cannot take his eyes off of his wife. He just stares at her.

"Draco!" Hermione whispers, finally snapping him out of the trance she had him in. "Say I do!"

"Yea, yea. I do. I do. If I can stay in this moment for the rest of my life, I'll say it a hundred times Hermione Granger, I do."

"Ok, Hermione. That was good. What about this one?" Ginny thinks about it for a second. "One night, you snuck out to meet him at the Astronomy Tower.

...

"I want to show you something." Draco whispers into Hermione's ear, walking past her out of Herbology. Turning around to face her, he smiles.

"When and where?" She answers, holding her books close to her chest.

"Meet me" Biting his bottom lip, he thinks about it. "The astronomy tower." He decides "Midnight."

"Deal"

"You can't meet him at the Astronomy Tower tonight, Hermione. It's going to be freezing." Ginny whispers to Hermione at lunch, trying to talk her friend out of it.

"That might be the point." Hermione whispers back, blushing.

"Are you serious?" Ginny's eyes get big.

"No, we haven't done any more than kiss, I promise." The two girls snicker, talking about the little bit of kissing experience that they have.

"Can you believe them?" Ron asks, nudging Harry. "Giggling about something. Probably talking about you, mate."

"Yea, or Malfoy." Harry groans.

"Yea, Malfoy." Ron repeats, going back to eating.

"Malfoy? Malfoy?" Hermione whispers, shivering.

"I couldn't wait to get alone with you." Draco whispers, walking up the twisting stairs towards her.

"It's...ffffreezing up here."

"Come here, I'll keep you warm." Draco wraps his robe around both him and Hermione as she lays her head on his chest. "Don't that feel better?" He smiles, looking down at her. She nods. "I wanted to look at the stars with you. They are so pretty on the cold nights like tonight." Hermione just closes her eyes, listening to the regulated rhythm of Draco's heartbeat. "Are you even listening to me? Hermione? Hermione?" He looks down at his chest, watching her listen to his heartbeat and smiles. For him, the sight of her was more beautiful than any of the stars that night.

...

"You never told me that one. That is so sweet Hermione." Ginny coos, "Why didn't you ever tell me he was that sweet?"

"It takes away from the persona he tries to hold." Hermione laughs, her face turning red.

"He was the one who went with you to your parents funeral." Ginny whispers, looking down at her hands. "You had only been dating a month."

...

"Why do you want me here again?"

"Harry and Ron will let me ball my eyes out. I want someone who will talk some logic into me if I get distraught."

"And you want me to be that person?" Hermione nods, taking a deep breath as she walks into the funeral home.

Hermione stands there gazing at the two matching coffins, tears in her eyes. Not a single tear falls down her cheeks though, not a single wimper comes from her voice. For a second, Draco wonders if she is even breathing.

"How did it happen?" He whispers, not taking his eyes off the coffins.

"Car accident, icy roads." She whispers back, raising her head the slightest bit. Awkwardly, Draco wraps his arm around Hermione, pulling her close.

"You seem distant."

"I guess I saw it coming sooner or later." Draco looks at her confused. "My mother never drove a car in her life. She was the one who hit the ditch." Draco nods, nothing more needing to be said. There was no car accident, her parents were murdered.

...

A pop downstairs lets Ginny and Hermione know Draco and Harry had returned. Ginny's eyes get big as she runs downstairs to meet them. Confused when she only sees the two of them, she can't help but ask.

"Where is my brother?"

"We couldn't find him, Ginny." Her face gets stern as she stares her husband down.

"What do you mean you couldn't find him?"

"We looked everywhere." Draco answers, "even the local pubs, he's nowhere to be found. We have nowhere else to look."

"You better hope you find him before I do." Ginny answers, looking both men in the face. "Or hope I don't find you."


	22. A Ghost in the Night

Hermione sighed, checking on Rose. Sleeping, she looked like an angel. It had been a week since anyone had heard from Ron. Since anyone had seen Ron. Ginny and Harry had moved back to their own house under the agreement that Hermione and Draco would let them know if anything changed. Hermione couldn't help but worry about her friends. She knew Ginny wasn't sleeping, that Harry was blaming himself. As for Ron, her poor attempt to block out the unthinkable was becoming harder and harder to do. After checking on Scorpius, making sure that he too was sleeping, she went to her own sleeping quarters. Draco was laying on the bed, shirtless, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Rita Skeeter had something to say about your friend from Hogwarts. What was her name? Looney?"

"Luna?"

"Yea, her. She's expecting now. You can imagine what Rita had to say about that. We didn't call her Looney for nothing."

"Does Rita ever have anything nice to say about anybody? And I'm happy for her. Luna deserves a family." With that, Hermione picks up the baby book on the dresser.

"Oh, come on Hermione." Draco sighs, "Do we have to do this again tonight?"

"How long did it take us to come up with Scorpius?" Hermione asks, out of curiosity.

"The entire pregnancy." Draco groans, "Nothing was good enough. Nothing sounded like a Malfoy, you said."

"My point exactly, now a middle name first, I want it to mean something." Hermione thinks about everything that had been going on. "Sonya?"

"Do you want Weasley to break down in tears every time he comes to visit?"

"It's a middle name, not like anyone's called by their middle names anyway."

"Fine."

"Now, for a first name." Hermione announces cracking open the baby book as she hears a knock on their door downstairs. Uncomfortable with anyone being over this late at night, she looks at Draco.

"Fine." He groans getting out of bed, "I'll get it" Walking downstairs Draco grabs his wand, prepared for anyone who might be at the door. Slowly opening the door he comes face to face with the last person he was expecting to see. The man stood there, smiling at him, rain pouring down the front of his suit.

"Can I come in mate?"

"Yea, yea. Come on in." Draco answers, still in shock. It couldn't be. He had already prepared himself for the fact that Weasley was dead. Him and Potter were to blame, letting him go out in the cold drunk like that and now here he was, staring him in the face. No, he wasn't. This had to be Weasley's ghost coming back to haunt him, Weasley was never this clean cut, this healthy looking anymore.

"RON!" Hermione screams, running past Draco, pushing him out of the way as she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. Even Ron couldn't predict what happened next as Hermione's hand met the side of his face, leaving his cheek red. "How dare you leave your daughter!" She screams, hitting him again. "How dare you leave! How dare you not tell anyone!" With every scream, she hits him again "We thought you were dead!" Tears stream down her face as she continues to hit Ron in the chest. "WHY!" Draco grabs Hermione, holding her back in his arms. His stare hard as he looks at Ron.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Weasley. Never knew a pure-blood to be so pathetic." Draco snarls, looking down at his wife,watching her fight back the tears.

Ron sighs, walking towards the couch, still sitting in the Grande Entrace "I guess I should start at the beginning."

"Yea, you should." Draco barks, wrapping his arms around Hermione as he walks her to the couches as well.

"I don't remember how I got to the cemetery or how long I was there, all I remember is being face-first in the dirt when an angel woke me up. I thought it was Sonya. I thought she was there to tell me I had frozen to death, I couldn't feel my feet. I thought she was there to ask me to stay with her. Sonya grabbed me under my arms, and she...she drug me because I was too heavy to carry to her house. I could have sworn it was Sonya, but I could only stay awake to see her for a few minutes at a time. She would stand in front of a pot in the fireplace. She tried so hard to get me to eat, but I told her I shouldn't eat if I'm dead. She" Ron pauses, looking at Hermione "She took care of me like you did in the woods, Hermione. She made me eat, told me I wasn't dying on her. It wasn't Sonya." Draco sighs, already knowing that it obviously wasn't Sonya taking care of Ron. "Whenever I got around to actually staying awake for any period of time, I actually got to see her. She was blonde like Sonya, but her eyes. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of brown I have ever seen." Ron stares up, daydreaming.

"WEASLEY!" Draco yells, glaring at Ron "You're not done explaining yourself!"

"Right, she had the prettiest shade of brown eyes I have ever seen. The same color as chocolate. Amazing. She nursed me back to health, I didn't get up to walking around until yesterday."

"Did she shave you too?" Draco asks, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Subconsciously, Ron rubs his jawline with the back of his hand.

"No, I did that." Ron answers, looking down. "Can...can I talk to Ginny?"

"She's not here, do you want us to get her?" Hermione asks and Ron nods, never looking up. Hermione quickly disapparates.

"What really happened Weasley?" Draco asks, looking at his friend "Be honest, no crap."

"That really happened. Her name is Naomi."

"Witch?"

"Half-blood."

"Then why wasn't she at Hogwarts? Why haven't I ever heard of this 'Naomi'?"

"I don't know, okay?" Ron answers, putting his head in his hands. "All I know is that she saved my life. That I was going to, I wanted to die, right there on Sonya's grave and she told me no. She wouldn't let me die Malfoy." Draco nods, ending the conversation. He can't help but look at his friend, with a fresh haircut and clean shave. Had Weasley finally lost it like they all figured sooner or later he would?

Draco never takes his eyes off of Ron as Hermione apparates back with Ginny and Harry. Draco stays quiet, not saying a word, as he listens closely to Ron repeating his story. He wasn't listening to the story anymore, he was listening for differences in how it was told, for faults. Part of being a Death Eater was learning to hear the quiver of someone's voice as they slipped up and lied. That was a trick someone didn't forget. Draco couldn't help but be convinced when he didn't hear that quiver.

"All I could think about was Rose." Ron announced, catching Draco's attention at the sound of her name. "So I went out, I got a haircut. I shaved for the first time in weeks."

"You shaved because of Rose?" Draco asks, snarling. "Honestly, Weasley. You shaved because of Rose? She is four. I really don't think Rose gives two craps if you shaved or not, she don't care about your haircut. She just cares on whether or not-"

"I quit my job."

"You what?" Ron had caught him off guard with that one.

"I went out, I got a haircut and shaved and then, I went to the Ministry. I told them I was a father, that I couldn't do the missions they wanted me to anymore. I can't be away from Rose. I can't risk my life. I told them I wanted an office job like you and Harry. As Naomi nursed me back to health, I couldn't help but think about her, about Rose. What if she had lost both her parents? I had to quit my job, Rose risked her life to save mine. I have to be there for hers." Ron smiles as tears stream down Ginny's face. Finally, the Ron she knew her entire life was back.

"You can stay with us." Ginny smiles, "You and Rose both, until you can get back on your feet."

"Congratulations Weasel-bee." Draco smiles, giving Ron a hug. Softly, he whispers in his ear "You finally did it."

"Couldn't have her ending up like you." Ron whispers back.


	23. Lynx

**A/N: Yea, I had worked on the chapter here and there all day yesterday, but had a Bachelorette Party to go to last night, and a wedding to go to later on today, so I was disappointed too :(**

Hermione stares at the pages of her book, not even looking at the names listed on the paper. Instead, she was listening to Ginny's voice play out in her head.

_Honestly, no I don't. I think you'll remember bits and pieces along the way, but I don't think it will ever completely be back to normal._ The majority of Hermione's memory was coming back, but Ginny was right. Never would she remember Scorpius favorite sandwich or where Draco had taken her on their first date.

"Are you going to read off the next name or just stare at the pages all night?"

...

"What about Aries?" Hermione asks, pointing out the constellation.

"No, it don't feel right."

"Draco, we are graduating tomorrow." Hermione laughs leaning back, onto her hands, staring up at the stars. "And we are spending the night asking the stars what to name our son? You don't find that strange, even for a Malfoy?"

"I spent a lot more time up here than you think. It was peaceful getting away from the 'Slytherin Bad Ass' title I had to carry. I've always felt closer to my mum up here. See" Draco points up to a spot in the sky "Narcissa. I used to come up here whenever I was given the Dark Mark. I talked to the stars, as if they were my mum. It was comforting."

"I see, what about that one? Orion?"

"Orion Malfoy?" Draco laughs, "No."

"What's wrong with it?"

"I don't like it, that's whats wrong with it." Draco barks back

"Perseus?" Hermione announces, proud of herself "Perseus Malfoy?"

"I like that one. Let's remember that one." Draco was excited at the thought, finally they agreed on a name. "What about that one?" Draco asks, pointing up. The Astronomy tower had the best view of the stars, the best place to figure out a name for his only child.

"Scorpius?"

"Yea, Scorpius Malfoy."

"I..." Hermione looks up at the sky, not able to take her eyes off of the constellation.

"Scorpius?" Draco asks again, confused.

"I..I love it. Scorpius Draco Malfoy!" She screams, kissing Draco. "Scorpius Draco Malfoy!"

...

"Sorry, I was...I was thinking." Hermione looks back down at the book, not even a baby name book. She couldn't believe they were picking baby names out of their old Astronomy textbook "Lacerta."

"No" Draco answers, rubbing Hermione's back.

"What about that one?" Hermione points to a constellation in the book, the diagram not even comparable to the stars they view while picking Scorpius' name.

"Sagitta?"

"Yea, Scorpius and Sagitta?"

"No, still don't feel right." He answers, gently brushing her hair out of her face.

"Tucana?" She asks, turning the page. Hermione was starting to get frustrated.

"No, that's not it either. What's that one?"

"That one?" Hermione asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Yea, that one."

"Lynx."

"Lynx Sonya Malfoy. It sounds..."

"It sounds dark." Hermione notes, turning the page.

"No, it sounds smart, intelligent. I like it."

"Do you need help Mione?" Ginny asks, two weeks later, walking into the kitchen.

"No, thank you though. I just put the lasagna in, it's just a matter of time." Gently, she sits down on a barstool. "So, tell me about this Naomi."

"I've only met her once myself" Ginny answers, "She seems sweet enough. I'm just glad that Ron is happy. It don't matter what I think of her, she has given my brother a reason to live." Hermione nods, agreeing.

"I can't wait to meet her, I keep listening for Ron's voice so I can see this 'angel'."

"What about the memories?"

"I have been able to piece together the majority of it. There are two things I want to remember that I haven't been able to piece together though. I have told Draco not to help me. I want to do it on my own." Ginny nods.

"May I ask what they are?" Hermione shakes her head.

"It'd be too easy for you to trigger them. Like I said, I want to do this on my own."

"Malfoy, this is Naomi. Naomi, this is-"

"Oh, we better get in there. She's here!" Ginny squeals as both girls head towards the Grande Entrance.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Hermione watches as her husband holds out his hand to shake that of the angel's. "Pure-blood." She could see where Ron had called the woman an angel. She stood as tall as Ron, her blonde hair going down her back, almost to her rear end. Her brown eyes the perfect shade of brown. Hermione couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy as the blonde shook her husband's hand. Draco held his head high, the pride of a Malfoy still showing through, after all these years.


	24. Dinner and a Baby

**A/N: Kiana-Yea, I feel like an idiot now :P Thanks for telling me though. Also, I am trying to get a Beta Reader to read my story, but if someone wants to just proofread it so that I know what I screwed up, please let me know.  
><strong>

Hermione sits there at the table not participating in the conversations with her friends. Instead, she sits there listening to how the conversations play out. For the most part, the conversation stays amongst Draco, Ron, and Harry. Talk of their office lives filling the room, along with laughter and joking. Draco had returned to work the same week that Ron had been transferred to the office, Hermione staying home with Scorpius for the time being. Anytime someone would ask Naomi a question, directing the conversation towards her, she would reply with one-worded answers before looking back down at her plate. Hermione couldn't help but feel more comfortable about Draco interacting with the beautiful blonde.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Harry finally asks Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione answers, putting down her fork. "Lynx Malfoy."

"Oh, that's beautiful." Naomi pipes in, "and if it's a girl?" Ron chokes on his food.

"That is if it's a girl." Draco mumbles into his food, slightly frustrated.

"Oh" Naomi answers, putting her head down.

"What if it's a boy?" Ginny asks, giving Albus another bite of food.

"Hermione keeps telling me there's no need for a boy's name. She swears we are having a girl, women's intuition or something like that. All rubbish if you ask me." Draco answers, taking another bite of food. Hermione could see that he was getting frustrated, watching his face get tense.

"And how far along are you?" Naomi asks softly.

"Seven months tomorrow, almost a month exactly behind Ginny. I can't wait to meet her. Even Scorpius is getting excited." At the sound of his name, Scorpius picks his head up.

"What mummy?" He asks, excited that he had been brought into the conversation. Lasagna sauce covering the majority of his face, he smiles.

"I was just telling Naomi how excited you were for Lynx to get here."

"Onwy if she not mean like Rose." He grumbles, going back to eating his food.

"Now you have two Malfoys' angry at you, Mione." Ron jokes, elbowing Hermione playfully.

"Joy." She answers, rolling her eyes.

Later on that evening, Hermione climbs into bed next to her husband.

"What was that all about at dinner? You were acting...well, quite frankly Draco you were being childish."

"The woman is a twit, she can't even tell a boys name from a girls. Make fun of my daughter's name, like she has any room to talk. What kind of a name is Naomi anyway, certainly not wizarding." Strangely, hearing Draco insult Naomi like that was comforting. Hermione now knew better than to be jealous of the beautiful blonde, her husband saw the woman as nothing more than a twit, a speck of dirt, a.."Must have been raised Muggle, you can see it in her. Did you see the way she looked at Potter when he used his wand to get the saltshaker? Nasty." Hermione somehow, not able to place her finger on the reason, knew better than to take offense when her husband got to ranting like this. He was angry and meant nothing of it towards her or her muggle family.

"I don't know, Draco." She mumbles.

"I do, know a muggle-raised when I see one. Makes her no better than the muggle itself when she doesn't know a thing about her magic. That's heritage. That's pride, Hermione."

"I know. Has Ron said anything about her heritage?"

"Yea, something about her father was a wizard, not much worse than Weasley himself when it comes to running away. Ran out on her mum when he found out she was pregnant. Girl's been raised as nothing but muggle, an American muggle at that, for her entire life. Can you imagine?" He shivers, as if to shake the nasty thought out of his head. "A disgrace, raising a witch like that."

"I was raised like that, Draco!" Hermione barks.

"I'm sorry." Draco wraps his arms around Hermione "I didn't mean it like that."

"Let's just go to bed." Hermione answers, turning her back to her husband.

During the night, Hermione felt a familiar pain in her sleep. Not a pain she could pinpoint, but a reoccurring sharp pain in her lower back. Despite the pain, she allows herself to drift back off into a slumber.

...

"I can't believe him, Ron. He just gets back and instead of visiting his pregnant wife he goes out and drinks with Goyle! Ugh, I could scream. Selfish, inconsiderate little boy!" Ron simply watches as a nine-month pregnant Hermione paces back and forth. He had just gotten back himself, should be at home with Sonya and his newborn daughter but whenever Hermione came to him, tears in her eyes, and asked for someone to talk to Ron couldn't tell her no. Ron had never been able to tell Hermione no. "I just wish he would be around more, Ron. I wish that he..that he could be more like you." With that, Hermione wraps her arms around Ron's neck. Her tears staining the shoulder of his t-shirt.

"Having a baby is scary, Mione." Ron answers, hugging Hermione back "Bloody scary actually. I'd rather face Voldermort again to be honest. Give him time, he'll come around." Suddenly, Hermione grabs her stomach, doubling over."What's wrong, Mione? Are you okay? Are you okay?"

"Go" Hermione can't help but breath hard from the pain. For some reason, the heavy, panted breathing just seemed to help. "Go. Get. Draco. Tell. Him. I'm."

"Okay, you're having a baby." Ron stands up, ready to apparate. "She's having a bloody baby." He apparates, his face white with fear.

"Push Hermione, Push." Draco tells his wife, holding her hand. Her face is covered in sweat and tears, her legs up in stirrups. "Come on, Push."

"I can't" Hermione screams, the pain nearly unbearable.

"Come on 'ermione, this baby izn't going to push itzelf." Fleur coaches, her accent chopped up. "Push 'ermione."

"Is he crying? Draco, why isn't he crying?" Hermione looks up at him, her hair soaked with sweat. "What's going on?"

"Shhhh, he's fine." Draco whispers, brushing her hair out of her face, never taking his eyes of his son laying there still on the table. "He's doing great."

"But why isn't he crying?"

"Sometimes they don't right after their born. Sometimes a woman has a quiet one." Draco lies, staring at the baby, watching Fleur's hands run over his son.

"Is he okay?"

"He's doing good. Hermione, please relax." Draco holds her hand in his, running his fingers up and down her arm to comfort himself.

"Can you please look at me if he's doing so good?"

"I just can't believe it, he's so beautiful Hermione. He's so perfect." _If I look at you, you will see straight through me. You will see the truth. You will see my worst fear._

"WWWWAAAAHHH!" Draco looks down praying and kisses Hermione's hand.

"Did you hear that, love? You wanted him to cry, now he'll never stop." Draco smiles, thanking his stars.

"Can...Can I hold him?" Hermione asks as Fleur brings the screaming baby over.

"'ere you go 'ermione. Zay 'i baby-" Fleur looks at Draco

"Baby Scorpius." He answers, smiling. He watches as Fleur gently sets the baby in Hermione's arms, causing tears to fall down Hermione's face.

"He's so beautiful. You were right, Draco. He's perfect. You're so so perfect." She whispers, brushing the few blonde hairs on the baby's head back. "He's got your hair." Draco can't help but smile.

"And he's got your eyes." Draco replies, kissing her forehead. "Your beautiful eyes."

...

"Draco, wake up." Hermione groans, the pain in her back finally waking her up. "DRACO!" She screams, the pain getting sharp before dying back down.

"What?" Draco groans, rolling over. The sleep in his voice showing he's still half asleep.

"I think my water broke."

"That's impossible, you're only seven months along." He answers, now wide awake.

"Draco, this isn't my first baby. I know what to expect. My water broke."


	25. Special Delivery

Ron couldn't help but pace. Something about the consistency of it helped. He knew what was going on, that was the problem. Even when Sonya had Rose, pacing was the only thing keeping him sane and that was a C-section. Harry and Ginny watch the pacing, knowing there was nothing they could do to help him.

"Sometimes," Naomi speaks up, breaking the silence "Sometimes, a baby is fine being born that early."

"Sometimes?" Ron asks looking at her, his face going white. He quickens his pace.

"I mean more than sometimes babe." Naomi answers, "Please, sit." Ron couldn't help but listen. Something about the quiet girl calmed him, reminding him of a happier time and place. She was his angel. She put him in heaven. "Whenever a baby is born this early, normally they are fine. They are tiny but fine."

"They are tiny anyway." Ron answers, still freaking out "Bloody tiny. How much tinier can they get? Harry, they get tinier?" Harry shrugs, not knowing what to say. "Ginny?" Ginny stares at her feet, nervous. "They get tinier." Ron just stares straight ahead.

"It's okay Ron." Naomi answers, putting her hand on Ron's knee. "I promise your friend will be okay."

"She's not just my friend. She's Hermione. She's saved my life half a million times. She's Hermione." He repeats, staring off into space. "She's not just my friend Naomi, she's my best friend. She's the only person who could scream at me, hit me even and still she's" He stops, thinking about it. "She's just as unique as her name. I can't lose her, I can't afford to lose her like I lost Sonya."

"You're not going to lose her." Naomi answers quietly, not sure of what else to say. "She's going to be okay."

"Do you think the boys are okay?"Ginny asks Harry, her hands fidgeting with the seam of her shirt."Albus was having problems sleeping, I should have brought him."

"I'm sure their fine Ginny, your mum has taken care of that many kids in the past."

Draco comes out from the double doors, causing Ron to stand up.

"What happened mate? How is Hermione? How is Lynx?"

"They are fine. Hermione had some complications so they want her to rest before anyone sees her. Lynx is...well, it's not good."

"Normally they put a baby that small in an incubator." Naomi mentions, earning herself a glare from Draco.

"She's a baby, not a whatever you put in an incubaber." Draco snarls causing Naomi to finally snap.

"Listen here Malfoy," The quiet blonde screams out into the waiting room "I don't know what makes a Malfoy so much better than any other witch or wizard but I'm getting sick of it! You are a wizard. Congratulations! But being a pure-blood as you brag about so much makes you a wizard! A wizard! No more or less a wizard than a half-blood or a...a..." Her face turns red with anger as she starts to shake "Or an effing Mud-blood. You are nothing! A wizard! That is it! And to me, you are not even that! The only reason you even matter is because your wife is Ron's friend. That's the only reason why I care!" Draco looks around at his friends. Harry, Ginny, and Ron standing there with their mouths hanging open.

"Let me reintroduce myself" Draco answers, holding his hand out. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Hmph!" Naomi sticks her nose up, walking over to Ron who shrugs.

"Your girl is gutsy Weasley, I'll give her that."

"Yea" Ron answers, wrapping his arm around her "Yea, she is."

"So how is Lynx then?" Ginny asks, stepping closer to Draco.

"Fleur took her into the other room to work on her lungs and such so I didn't get to see her. But she is so tiny. She is only this long." Draco holds his hands a little over a foot apart. "She's so perfect." Tears fill Draco's eyes as he thinks about his wife, his daughter. How emotional the last seven months have been for their entire family.

"That's great Malfoy." Harry tries clearing the tension. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Potter." Draco answers, sitting down with his head in his hand. He let his mind wander, causing time to fly by. He thought about his wife, both of her deliveries being rough ones. He thought about his son sitting at Molly's, his daughter in the hands of Fleur. Nobody talks, allowing Draco the peace to think about everything that had been going on.

"Draco, Lynx and 'ermoine are ready to zee you. Zhe can have guests too if you want Ginny and Ron to go back."

"Thank you Fleur." Draco answers, leading the way back to Hermione's room. Walking in, he sees Hermione sitting up, the baby in her arms.

"She's so tiny, Draco." Hermione whispers, leaning over so that Draco could see the bundle in her arms. Her hair the same dark color as the majority of the Black Family, her eyes the same big dark eyes Narcissa once carried. She showed no signs of being related to the Grangers, or the Malfoys for that matter.

"She is beautiful." Draco answers, kissing Hermione on her forehead.  
>"Can I see Draco?" Ginny asks, walking over to the other side of Hermione. "She's so precious."<p>

"Ay mate, they can get tinier." Ron whispers, putting his finger against Lynx's tiny foot.

"She's perfect" Naomi smiles, looking over Ron's shoulder.

"Of course she is." Draco smiles, "She's a Malfoy."


	26. A Special Birthday

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Scorpius, Happy Birthday to you." Quickly, the young boy blows out his candles.

"How old does that make ya mate?" Ron asks, ruffling up Scorpius' perfectly slicked back hair.

"I'z five Uncle Wonny. You know that." Scorpius laughs. Draco couldn't help but smile as his son had no idea they had put the birthday off. Having Lynx only days before Scorpius' birthday and Hermione's weight being so low, as well as her problems delivering, it was just best that they put Scorpius' birthday off for a few weeks."I figured out a secwet, Uncle Wonny."

"What's that, mate?" Ron whispers, getting really close to they young boy's ear. He was amazing with Scorpius now, and with Rose.

"I was sitting in my woom and I figured it out!"

"So bloody tell me boy!"

"Daddy's tenty-four and I five now."

"Right?"

"And mummy saved daddy's life at Hogorts, so she has to be daddy's age to know him."

"How did you figure that one out?" Draco asks, sneaking up behind his son, tickling him. Scorpius sequels out in laughter, playfully hitting away at his father.

"I just did daddy. I smart wike dat." Draco laughs, amazed by his son.

"You are smart, just like your mother."

Out of the corner of Ron's eye, he watches as Rose starts getting angry with James. He had stolen the piece of cake she wanted, causing her face to turn red with anger.

"I HATE YOU JA-"

"Rose," Naomi simply speaks the child's name, softly yet sternly, causing Rose's face to turn back to it's normal color. "That's enough of that. If you can't control your anger they will never let you into Hogwarts." Rose nods and Ron can't help but sigh. No one had been able to control Rose quite like Naomi could. "I think you should apologize for saying such an awful thing to James."

"Oh, it's fine." Ginny answers, still nine months pregnant.

"No, it's not. Rose?"

"I'm sowwy." Rose mumbles under her breath.

"Good, now go play." With that, Naomi pushes lightly on Rose's back getting her to move forward. As if nothing ever happened Rose and James run off, Albus not far behind them.

"Daddy, I done with the biwfday thing, can I go pway now with Rose and James?"

"Only if you include Albus." Scorpius sighs but it was better than having to sit with the grown ups and their boring talk.

Looking behind Draco's back, Ron's mouth drops open. Quickly Draco turns around, trying to see what had awed his friend. His wife stood there, in a flowing coral dress. Going down to her knees, the dress flowed perfectly for a party dress and had a halter top that went perfect with her body. Draco couldn't help it, Hermione took his breath away.

"You look beautiful darling." Draco whispers, standing up to kiss her on the cheek. "Absolutely beautiful." Hermione can't help but blush at the thought. "And where is our newest member of the family?"

"Right here Malfoy." Harry answers, walking into the Drawing Room with the baby. Her hair, still nearly black, frizzed out like Hermione's. Hermione could now see how, in her dream, she had pictured Bellatrix. The dark frizzy hair and Narcissa's big brown eyes, it was an easy mistake. Lynx would be nothing like Bellatrix though, Hermione promises herself, she already smiles more than any child I have ever seen.

"Ah, let me see my girl." Draco takes Lynx out of Harry's arms, making sure to support her head "There she is, my beautiful little girl. You look just like your Gam Gam Malfoy." The baby smiles at the familiar voice of her father. "Yes I will tell you all about her, I promise Lynxy. She was your daddy's best friend."

Hermione walks over to start putting the cake away. Ginny and Naomi join her, helping.

"I can't believe it, Hermione. Your family is so happy again. It's like you never lost your mind." Ginny announces, Naomi can't help but choke out a laugh.

"Well I don't think I ever lost my mind, Ginny. I may have forgotten a few things but to say I lost my mind is a bit rash." The three girls laugh, Ginny realizing what she had said now.

"Well, you did try turning your husband into a toad. I think that takes a few points off the mental stability chart." Ginny jokes back.

"You tried turning Malfoy into a toad?" Naomi asks, her eyes getting big.

"Well in my defense, he was a bit of a jerk when we were younger and I couldn't remember us even dating, much less being married."

Naomi laughs, "Well if it would have been me, I would have let you. Malfoy deserves to be knocked down a few notches."

"He's changed a lot since we were younger" Hermione says, defending her husband. "But sometimes he still forgets when he gets short fused who he's talking to."

Ginny nods in agreement, "We have grown to realize, he's just Malfoy."

**A/N: One chapter left. Also, I am starting on a prequel, Deluminator: A Light in the Darkness which will go through the travelings of Ron, Harry and Draco on their missions. **


	27. Epilouge

"Scorpius, wait up." Eight-year-old Lynx screams, trying to catch up with her brother at King's Station.

"It's not Scorpius anymore," Her brother barks back "I am in Hogwarts, it's Malfoy now."

"It's always going to be Scorpius to your family son." Draco laughs, pulling Scorpius' owl cage. "No matter what your friends call you."

"Do you see whose waiting for you?" Hermione whispers into her son's ear, putting her hands on his shoulders. Scorpius looks ahead, his eyes lighting up.

"Uncle Ron! Aunt Naomi!" Running towards them, he can't help but laugh like a child again. Lynx follows behind, trying to catch up.

"It's so nice seeing him act like a child again." Hermione whispers to her husband, reaching down and holding his hand. "He is trying to grow up so fast."

"As is Lynx." Draco replies, watching his daughter hug an obviously pregnant Naomi. "She is getting so big." Almost at her brother's height, one could barely tell there was five years between them. Lynx's hair had stayed it's shade of black and although always frizzy, she kept it in a ponytail to try and tame it.

"Look at this boy, Malfoy. Spitting image 'ay mate?" Ron laughs, rubbing his knuckles across Scorpius' head.

"Identical." Hermione jokes, "We are not allowed to call him Scor anymore though, Ron."

"Of course not" Harry laughs, joining them with Ginny, Albus and Lily following quietly behind. "He's in Hogwarts now. How's it going Malfoy?" Harry nods to Scorpius.

"Good Potter." Scorpius nods back, looking around. "Where is James?"

"Oh, here they come." Harry points to the direction opposite of where he came, a younger version of himself without glasses walking with the strawberry-blonde Weasley.

"Ugh, and Rose." Scorpius rolls his eyes.

"Malfoy." Rose sneers.

"Weasley." Scorpius grumbles back. "Do you really have to go?"

"Gryffindor all the way." She replies, her head held high.

"Whatever, Slytherin born and raised. That's the only way for a Malfoy."

"I hope we never argue like that." Lynx whispers to Lily, knowing she would at least have one friend in Hogwarts.

"We won't, best friends forever." Lily replies, "Besides, Albus says they only brag about their Houses because they like each other. James thinks it's silly rubbish."

"I agree with James." Lynx snickers.

"And who is this one?" Draco looks down at Naomi's obviously pregnant stomach. Naomi looks at Ron who nods. "Sonya Josephine."

"Beautiful name" Hermione smiles, "And if it's a girl?"

The six adults laugh, their children not understanding the joke. Kissing and hugging the children, they see their oldest off for their second year.

"I'm going to be going next year mum?" Albus asks, watching his brother wave good-bye from the train. Ginny puts her arm around him.

"Yes you are, my boy. Going to be a Gryffindor just like your brother and cousin."

"I can't believe we are seeing them off, I feel so old." Hermione cries, a tear streaming down her face.

...

"Promise me, no matter what, you'll be careful." Hermione whispers, her forehead against Draco's.  
>"I promise." He whispers back, a tear streaming down his face.<p>

"Promise me, no matter what, you won't run out and get yourself killed being a hero."

"I promise."

"Promise me, no matter what, you'll return to see your son off to Hogwarts."

"You're bound and determined it's a boy, aren't you?"

"Promise me Draco." Hermione cries.

"I promise." Gently, she kisses her husband, the taste of his tears on his lips.

"I don't want you to go. You have a family here."

"I don't want to go, but someone has to take care of that family."

"Come on Malfoy" Ron screams from his broom "Let's go kick some Death Eater arse."

...

"I know you do, Hermione." Draco answers, wrapping his arm around his wife. "But look at them." He looks into the window of the train, James trying to keep Rose from hexing Scorpius. "They'll be fine."


End file.
